Harry Potter y la historia que nunca ocurrió
by RiddleX19
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si todo lo que conoces, todo aquello que te han contado, no estuviera basado más que en una mentira? ¿Y si al final, el mal prevalece? Cuando todo escapa a tu control? Únete a la aventura que estremeció al mundo. H/G a largo plazo  esperanza
1. Feliz Cumpleaños

Antes de empezar esta maravillosa historia, hay ciertas cosas que un lector (al menos, uno que se precie de serlo) debería saber.

Esta es una de esas historias que llevan años y años en un ordenador sin ser recordadas hasta el día de hoy.

-Con esto quiero decir que esta historia la escribí nada más salir a la venta el libro 4 de Harry Potter ... ¡Imaginaos cuantos años han pasado! Por ello...

-Mi estilo de escritura no era tan avanzado como podría ser el actual, ni mi sentido del sarcasmo ni mis frases milenarias.

-Los acontecimientos sucedidos a partir del 4 libro son obviados, como os podreis imaginar.

-Podríais imaginaros este libro como Harry Potter 4'5, después de todo, y si conseguimos llegar todos juntos al final de esta aventura, el libro está adecuado para poder tener cabida en el actual universo de Harry Potter.

Dicho estas cosas, os mando un saludo desde mi portátil en este Starbucks, y espero que disfrutéis esta historia tanto como la disfruté yo escribiendo cuando tenía no más de 14 años.

* * *

_Y el mar fue y le dio un nombre_

_Y un apellido el viento_

_Y las nubes un cuerpo_

_Y un alma el fuego._

* * *

En el número 4 de Privet Drive, la casa de la familia Dursley empieza a ser presente de cierto revuelo en su interior. El suelo de la casa empieza a ser pisado con velocidad y ritmo, seguido del fuerte ruido de pasos que provocaría un enorme toro.

La familia Dursley estaba orgullosa de decir que era una familia de lo mas normal y honorable. El hombre de la casa tenía una empresa de taladros, y la mujer era ama de casa. Esta familia tenía un hijo, Dudley, un hombrecito de la edad del protagonista de la historia que nos acontece.

Harry no pudo más que despertarse. Abrió tímidamente los ojos y los volvió a cerrar con presteza, pues la luz que entraba por la ventana le irritaba bastante. Hizo un nuevo intento, más lentamente y de espaldas a la luz del sol, abrió los ojos. A pesar de verlo todo borroso, estaba seguro de aquello era su habitación. Esta era sucia, mal ordenada, y con montones de los juguetes rotos del "rey de la casa" (según tía Petunia), Dudley.

Harry alargó la mano y cogió las gafas de la mesita. "Si mas no —pensó Harry— esto es mejor que vivir bajo la alacena de la escalera". Ya con las gafas en su sitio, se incorporó en la cama y se paso la mano por entre la pelambrera que lo enmarcaba, y lo encontró tan revuelto como de costumbre, así que desistió en el empeño de peinarse y se levantó definitivamente.

Dio un largo bostezo (tan largo que pareció venir de los dedos de su pies) y se estiró un poco para desentumecer los músculos que habían quedado agarrotados después de dormir en esa cama que parecía una piedra colocada sobre cuatro palos. Con la desenvoltura habitual se dirigió al pequeño armario y cogió ropa limpia que consistía en una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones marrones y la ropa interior... ...bueno, esa se la puede imaginar cualquiera. Se embutió en las bambas de baja calidad y, como de costumbre, se dirigió al sucio y roto espejo que tenía en la habitación (un espejo que rompió el bonachón de Dudley). Miró su reflejo con sus ojos verdes y no pudo, por más que pudo, dejar de observarse la cicatriz que adornaba su frente, una cicatriz en forma de relámpago.

"No desaparece" se reconvino. Y en realidad, no era una cicatriz normal. El propio Lord Voldemort fue el ejecutor de aquella macabra obra, después de asesinar a sus padres, unos padres a los que nunca pudo conocer. Pero, en realidad, la intención de Voldemort no era dejarle una marca, sino matarlo.

Por alguna extraña razón, el hechizo rebotó contra Voldemort dejándolo tan débil que todo el mundo creyó que estaba muerto. Y esa extraña razón, era que su madre, Lili Potter, se había sacrificado por él, creando una protección especial que Voldemort no podía traspasar.

Pero, desgraciadamente, el curso pasado en Hogwarts fue temible, tan terrorífico que incluso los magos más poderosos temblarían ante el suceso. Lord Voldemort, valiéndose del engaño, consiguió volver a la vida con todo su poder de antaño, y con ese poder, había matado a Cedric, un amigo suyo.

Toda la esfera mágica vivía momentos de agitación. Algunos creían que aquella era una historia inventada por el famoso Harry Potter para reclamar atención, pero otros, más precavidos, sabían en el fondo que aquello era cierto. Cientos de magos habían desaparecido (según leyó en el diario El Profeta) y los más probable era que hubieran pasado a ser mortífagos, o simplemente, asesinados.

Al pensar todas aquellas cosas, Harry agachó la cabeza. Cuando empezaba a pensar en eso, su cicatriz le empezaba a doler, poco, pero dolía.

PATUM.

Harry giró en seco, por un momento pensó que los mortífagos asaltaban su casa. Cogiendo la varita de un baúl de su propiedad exclusiva, Harry bajó las escaleras. Aunque estuviera prohibido hacer magia en el mundo Muggle teniendo la edad que tenía, nadie le negaría que no tenía el derecho de defenderse de Lord Voldemort.

Bajó las escaleras hacia el piso de abajo con paso cauto, hasta que se oyó un tremendo gritó.

—¡HARRY POTTER!

El nombrado bajó la varita, era su tío Vernon. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y cuando llegó al comedor vio a Dudley llorando con un chichón en la frente. Por lo que parecía, se había caído. Harry hizo denodados esfuerzos para no reírse pero la tentación era muy fuerte. Tal tentación fue olvidada por completo cuando tío Vernon entró como un huracán en la sala con la cara roja de rabia y los ojos desorbitados. Lo cogió por un hombro y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, el chico le sostuvo la mirada antes de que la voz de barítono del tío Vernon, que era tan obeso como su hijo, resonara en la estancia.

—¿Que te tenemos dicho sobre lo de hacer ...hacer eso aquí?

Harry abrió los ojos. Le estaban acusando de haber hecho magia a Dudley que, aunque habría sido muy divertido, habría tenido consecuencias terribles. Intentó defenderse como pudo.

—Yo no he hecho magia, tío...

—¡No digas esa palabra!

Lo había olvidado. Sus tíos eran los muggles (gente no mágica) más antimágicos de todos los que existían.

—Yo no he hecho nada —volvió a defenderse Harry.

—¿Y entonces como explicas que Dudley se haya caído, muchacho?

Dudley, el gordinflón y mimado hijo de los Dursley lloraba desconsoladamente mientras tía Petunia le intentaba curar su chichón, aunque los intentos eran vanos pues Dudley pataleaba y golpeaba a todo lo que tuviera alrededor.

—No lo se —dijo sinceramente—. Acabo de despertarme ahora mismo.

—No me mientas, ¡a mi nunca me mientas!

—¡No estoy mintiendo!

La cara de Tío Vernon se ponía cada vez más y más roja, hasta alcanzar las tonalidades del pelo de Ron, su mejor amigo. La mano de tío Vernon en su hombro empezó a apretar con más fuerza, tal fuerza que le empezó a doler, pero después le soltó.

—Tienes suerte muchacho, de que no tenga tiempo para desperdiciarlo contigo.

Harry se desconcertó, ¿que estaba diciendo?

—Mañana por la mañana partiremos hacia la casa de Tía Marge y pasaremos allí una semana. Y tu no vas a ir, ¿entendido?

Harry se sintió contento. Pasar una semana con la Tía Marge era peor que pasarla en Azkaban, la prisión de los magos. Asintió vehementemente con la cabeza, dando a entender que había comprendido. Tío Vernon se dirigió a la cocina levantando la voz para que le oyera Harry.

—Esta semana que estemos fuera la pasaras con la vecina.

—¿La señora Figg? —preguntó horrorizado Harry.

—¿Quién si no podría aguantarte? —le espetó su tío—. Mañana irás a su casa, y no se hablará más.

A Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies. Mañana era su cumpleaños que, lejos de haber sido divertido alguna vez, podía disfrutarlo leyendo la cartas de sus amigos ...pero si debía pasar una semana con la señora Figg lo más posible sería que lo único que viera fueran las fotos de todo sus gatos.

—¿A quedado claro? —dijo su tío con voz amenazadora y cortante.

—Si tío Vernon.

Antes de irse a su habitación, Harry advirtió la mirada de odio que le dirigió Dudley, y le hizo gracia que, al devolverle la mirada, éste último se asustara y se cubriera la cabeza gritando.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Harry recogió todas sus cosas en el baúl, y puso a Hedwig, su lechuza mensajera, encima de éste. Arrastró el baúl escaleras abajo, usando únicamente su propia fuerza y se quedó plantado en la puerta, jugueteando con Hedwig. Sus tíos y su primo corrían arriba y abajo de su casa, recogiendo aquello, apagando lo otro, arrastrando eso y amontonando esto. El ruido de cuando su primo pisaba el suelo era semejante al de una foca adulta, y se barriga debía de ser del mismo tamaño. Al fina, tío Vernon parecía muy satisfecho consigo mismo y, dando un suave giro de muñeca, cerró las puertas de la casa con llave. Pasando un brazo por los hombros de su mujer, tío Vernon la condujo hacia el coche, y Dudley subió como el rayo llevando a mano su consola portátil.

Cuando la familia ya estuvo acomodada en el coche, el tío se dirigió hacia Harry y, cogiéndole del hombro, lo llevo casi arrastras hacia la puerta de la casa de al lado y picó al timbre.

—Como hagas cualquier cosa rara delante de la señora Figg, te juro que...

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y Harry levantó la cabeza. No pudo reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa. Si aquella era la señora Figg, se había vuelto 50 años más joven. La chica que lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta era una chica de no mas de veinticinco, de pelo moreno y buena figura. Tío Vernon también parecía anonadado con el acontecimiento.

—¿Si? —preguntó la chica—. ¿Qué desean?

Harry parecía incapaz de articular palabra así que su tío lo hizo por él.

—Acordamos con la señora Figg que este delincuente pasara aquí una semana —dijo dando un empujón a Harry, que enrojeció al oír lo de delincuente.

—¿Delincuente? —preguntó la chica frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Exacto.

—Muy bien, entra muchacho —invitó fríamente. Harry obedeció y pasó (arrastrando su baúl) al lado de la chica que desprendía el mismo olor que las rosas en primavera aunque, al entrar en la casa, el olor a gato le colapsó las fosas nasales—. No se preocupe, señor Dursley, aquí lo trataremos como merece.

—Eso espero —asintió su tío—. Y si hace falta algún golpe, no duden en hacerlo.

—Por supuesto.

La chica, cerró la puerta rápidamente y suspiró. Harry se la quedó mirando y de pronto, ella se echó a reír.

—¿Ese es tu tío? —le preguntó riendo por lo bajo.

—S-si —articuló mecánicamente el chico.

—No hace falta que seas tan tímido conmigo, seguro que seremos buenos amigos, aunque seas un ...delincuente —se volvió a reír. La chica se le acercó y se arrodilló a su lado, entonces Harry pudo ver de verdad que era ...guapa. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar le levantó el flequillo de pelos negros y dejó al descubierto la cicatriz.

—Vaya, que fea marca... —murmuró ella.

—Si ...me la hice en el accidente de tráfico que mató en mis padres —se apresuró a responder él.

—¿En serio? —le preguntó ella, Harry asintió—. Vaya. Que extraño, no parece una marca corriente.

Harry tragó saliva. Tenía terminantemente prohibido revelar su identidad como mago y si alguien lo adivinara se armaría un buen follón. Se oyó un ruido del crujir de la madera y Harry vio como la señora Figg que tan bien conocía bajaba acompañada de cinco gatos que no paraban de restregarse contra ella. La señora Figg era una mujer vieja, que había superado ya los ochenta. De pelo blanco y ojos castaños, su cara llena de arrugas siempre daba una triste impresión. Al posar la mirada en él sonrió con esa sonrisa suya tan lejana.

—¡Oh! Si ya está aquí el joven Potter, ¿como no me avisaste? Ven hacia aquí muchacho, tengo que presentarte unos amigos míos que de seguro que te gustarán —y bajó las escaleras. Harry la siguió, dejando el baúl al lado de la puerta y con cara de aburrimiento. La joven chica, antes de irse, le dijo en un susurro.

—Necesitarás valor, los amigos que te va a presentar son doce gatos nuevos. —y con una sonrisa, se fue.

Como bien había dicho la mujer, la señora Figg le presentó doce gatos que aun no había visto, después le enseñó las fotos nuevas que tenía de todos ellos, explicándole con sumo detalle la vida de cada uno. Se le escaparon varios bostezos pero hizo todo lo que pudo para no dormirse, la verdad, era una charla más soporífera que la de Historia de la Magia.

Al cabo de unas tres horas, en las que hasta la señora Figg parecía cansada, entró de nuevo en el salón la muchacha morena, y se sentó en el sofá con una tetera y una bandeja con tres tazas de té y unos pastelitos de crema. Agradeciendo el detalle, Harry comió plácidamente los pastelitos. Al contrario que los Dursley, la señora Figg lo alimentaba muy bien.

Mientras comían, la chica se dio cuenta de algo.

—¡Por dios! ¿Aun no me he presentado? —dijo escandalizada.

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras sorbía un poco de té.

—Perdón, perdón. Mi nombre es Arabella Figg, y soy la hija de la señora que tienes delante.

Harry a punto estuvo de escupir el té en el suelo. ¿La señora Figg tenía hijos? Nunca le había hablado de ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera le había comentado que había tenido esposo. Y otra cosa, ¿la señora Figg fue tan guapa de joven como su hija?

—Encantado —dijo Harry tendiéndole la mano. Arabella chasqueó la lengua disgustada.

—¿Es que no os enseñan educación en el colegio? Cuando se te presenta a una dama has de darle dos besos. Ya eres mayor para ir con vergüenzas ¿no? —añadió al ver que Harry se ponía rojo. Ella tomó la iniciativa y le dio un beso en cada mejilla,..., no fue tan horrible, le había gustado en verdad. No había recibido muchos besos (en la mejilla) en su vida, la verdad es que podía contarlos con una mano. Dos besos de Fleur, la chica de Beauxbatons, y uno de Hermione al finalizar el curso pasado ...¿por que lo habría hecho?

—No sabía que usted tuviera hijos —dijo a la señora Figg después del silencio en que Arabella sonreía divertida al ver el pasmo de Harry.

—¿Nunca te lo dije? —preguntó la anciana—. Creo que nunca lo consideré importante —eso exasperó un poco a Harry que recordaba como siempre le contaba historias sobre sus gatos.

—Bueno. Después de este estupendo té —empezó Arabella—. ¿Qué tal si comemos un poco?

—Gran idea —dijo la señora Figg—. ¿Ya tienes lista la mesa?

—Claro mama.

—Pues vayamos a comer. Tendrás hambre, Harry. Aquí no te mataremos de hambre.

De eso estaba seguro. La señora Figg parecía de una secta para que los niños reventaran a comer. Harry se levantó y se dispuso a ayudar a levantarse a la señora Figg, pero Arabella se le adelantó.

—No Harry, ya la ayudo yo. Tu ves a dejar tus cosas en la habitación de arriba. Y suelta un rato a tu mascota —dijo mirando a Hedwig—. Parece ansiosa por salir.

Harry obedeció sin rechistar y subió a pulso su baúl por las escaleras. Aquella noche cumpliría 15 años y su cuerpo ya era como el de un adolescente por lo que podía permitirse subir el baúl en brazos y no arrastras. Su habitación, aunque pequeña, era mucho mejor de la que los Dursley le darían jamás, con una cama más mullida y un escritorio normal, no roto.

Dejó el baúl a un lado y decidió ordenar las cosas después. Sacó a Hedwig de su jaula y lo sacó por la ventana.

—Después ya te traeré algo de la comida.

Hedwig le dio un cariñoso picotazo en el dedo (como era de costumbre) y salió volando por la ventana. Después de verlo alejarse, Harry bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el comedor, donde le esperaba la mejor comida del último mes y medio.

Definitivamente, Arabella Figg era muy diferente a su madre. En la mesa ella se había esforzado todo el rato por mantener una conversación agradable y no dejar un mal ambiente. Hasta cuando a Harry se le cayó un poco de pudin en el suelo, ella había dicho que había sido ella. Era muy curioso como alguien podía ser tan amable sin conocerlo de nada, y eso hacía que Harry se sintiera bien. Además, era muy guapa, y podía aguantarle la mirada sin problemas y no como a la señora Figg, que cada vez que la miraba parecía estar contemplando su propia muerte (que exagerado por su parte).

Ya era de noche, y después de haber perdido a las cartas innumerables veces, Harry alegó que estaba muy cansado y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio que le habían destinado. Saco del baúl una pluma y unos pergaminos por si los necesitaba y dejó la varita al lado de la cama. Miró su reloj y vio que eran las once y media. Media hora más, y cumpliría quince años. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo. Hedwig no estaba en su jaula. Al principio se asustó mucho y cogió la varita. Lord Voldemort era libre de nuevo y era posible ...era posible... ...un aleteo le sacó de su ensimismamiento y le hizo a mirar por la ventana. Dos lechuzas, de las cuales una era Hedwig, traían un paquete bastante grande hacia él.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Harry les desató las cuerdas que las sujetaban al paquete y las puso las dos en la jaula de Hedwig para que pudieran beber, comer y descansar.

Miró con curiosidad el paquete, que venía adjunto con una nota. Al mirarla un instante, y ver la mala letra, no le cupo la menor duda de que era de Hagrid, el semigigante.

_"¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry!_

_Ha sido una suerte de encontrarme a Hedwig, pensaba que mi lechuza no podría traerte (aquí había un tachón que parecía poner "el pastel") el regalo sola. Espero que no tengas problemas con los muggles, si los hay, ya sabes como encontrarme. ¿Sabes? El profesor Dumbledore ha conseguido de que el Ministerio se tome en serio el asunto de quien-tu-ya-sabes, el profesor Dumbledore es una gran persona, ¡Y jamás me cansaré de repetirlo!_

_Espero que ya-sabes-quien no te esté dando tampoco problemas, eso sería más grave. Espero que disfrutes de tus 15 años (aquí hay una mancha de café). Supongo que estarás deseando empezar el próximo curso en Hogwarts, y te doy la razón. Los muggles con los que vives son los peores que pisan nuestra santa tierra._

_¿Sabes que? Visité al hermano de tu amigo Ron y me dejaron ver a Norberto. Está tan grande y fuerte (la palabra fuerte estaba un poco borrada por lo que parecía una lágrima), creo que hicimos bien en llevarlo, creo que se ha echado novia ...¿y tu? Seguro que no. Jamás te ha interesado ese tema._

_Bueno, esta carta me está saliendo más larga de lo normal. Solo espero que estés bien. ¡Abre el regalo!_

_Hagrid"_

Los ojos de Harry se humedecieron, al menos, alguien se acordaba de él. Ron y Hermione, sus mejores amigos, no habían entrado en contacto con él desde que se acabó el colegio, y eso ya no era normal. Abrió el paquete de Hagrid y vio un pastel hecho por el propio dueño. Los pasteles de Hagrid solían ser duros como la piedra pero éste era en verdad el único que tenía, así que lo colocó en la mesa y encendió unas velas que venían adjuntas con el paquete. Ya solo faltaban cuatro minutos para su cumpleaños. Esperó sentado, ni siquiera estaba impaciente, estaba seguro que nada iba a pasar.

Un minuto, la suave respiración de las lechuzas durmiendo era el único ruido que flotaba por la habitación. Cinco segundos ...tres, dos ...uno...

Harry se quedó mirando el pastel de cumpleaños de Hagrid. No había ninguna duda, en la habitación estaba él solo. Ni siquiera la esperanza de que el pastel fuera un traslador y le trajera sus amigos se había cumplido. Se encontraba de nuevo solo, en lo que debería ser un día feliz. En ese momento se sintió bastante enfadado, normalmente siempre le hacía un regalo, pero este año ni Ron ni Hermione le había traído algo. Sintiendose bullir la sangre, bufó las velas, diciendo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza en aquel momento.

—Me gustaría conocer a alguien que me apreciara de verdad...

Sintiéndose como un estúpido, hablando él solo, Harry se fue a la cama y, dejando las gafas en una mesita, apagó las luces y dijo para si mismo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

* * *

_Ahora es cuando tocan los Reviews a mansalva! :D_

_Por favor, tened en cuando la CANTIDAD de años que hace que escribí esto._

_Graciaaaaaaaas_


	2. El dolor de la cicatriz

Harry no se despertó hasta bien entrada la mañana. Arabella Figg subió a su cuarto expresamente para que se despertara y casi se murió de vergüenza cuando lo pilló en ropa interior. Ahora había bajado y estaba en la cocina, tomando un nutritivo desayuno que se basabas en tortitas, mantequilla y mermelada, aparte del vaso de leche. La señora Figg estaba dando de comer a los gatos (hasta le había preguntado si quería hacerlo él) y su hija estaba en el lado contrario de la mesa leyendo un diario.

La chica levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Te pasa algo Harry? Pareces triste.

Harry contuvo el aliento, ¿tanto se le notaba lo decepcionado que estaba desde anoche? Intentando parecer despreocupado, le sonrió con confianza, o eso intentó.

—No, nada. ¿Por que lo dice?

—Ah Harry, no me hables de usted, ¡no soy tan vieja! —y se puso a reír. Al menos, tenía cierto sentido del humor— Harry, ¿que te parece si después damos un paseo?

A Harry esa idea le fascinó. Nunca había dado un paseo con los Dursley, ni siquiera sabía como era el barrio sino de cuando había ido al colegio muggle. Le sonrió con agradecimiento.

—Me gustaría mucho, gracias.

—Entonces quedamos así. Ya te avisaré cuando esté lista. —y siguió comiendo el desayuno y leyendo el diario.

Harry, engullido su desayuno se fue escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta se cayó de culo al suelo. Un objeto volador le había rozado la cara nada más abrir y ahora revoloteaba rapidísima por toda la habitación. A Harry no le costó mucho deducir que ese era Pigwidgeon, la pequeña y nerviosa lechuza de Ron. Miró después a la ventana y vio una lechuza parecida a Hedwig, con un paquete bajo las patas.

Harry corrió hacia Pig y con un salto lo cogió en el aire y lo posó en el suelo. Traía una pequeña nota atada en la pata. A Harry no le importó nada que no le enviara un regalo, le bastaba con que se acordara de él. Abriendo la hoja, leyó la mala letra de Ron.

_¡Harry!_

_¡Casi pasé por alto tu cumpleaños! Lo siento chico, no te enfades. ¿Sabes? Con este regalo te pagaré el dinero que gastaste para comprar el año pasado los omniculares. Creo que te gustará. ¿Sabes por donde anda Hermione? No he tenido noticias de ella en mucho tiempo. Y algo peor, ¡Lo más posible es que la hayan nombrado prefecta! Como salga igual que mi hermano Percy la habremos perdido para siempre. Cambiando de tema, ¿Como estas? Hace mucho que no te escribo. El asunto de Quien-tu-ya-sabes está empezando a ser de dominio público. ¿Aun no te ha atacado? Que suerte. Otra cosa ¿sabes que les pasa a mis hermanos? Últimamente pasan más horas en el laboratorio de lo normal. Es como si tuvieran mucho dinero que gastar en sus bromas ...no se como es eso. Bueno, amigo, mi regalo aparecerá cuando acabes de leer el mensaje, espero que aprendas a usarlo._

_Ronald Weasley_

Harry, bastante contento, cerró la carta, y un ruido como de abejas salió de ésta. La dejó caer y esta empezó a dar como saltos, se posó en la mesa y cambió de forma ante los asombrados ojos de Harry.

—¡Ajedrez mágico! —gritó Harry. Ron el mejor jugador de ajedrez de toda la escuela y él nunca lo había ganado. Ahora tendría la oportunidad de practicar. Las fichas del equipo contrario se podían mover solas así que no era un problema que estuviera él solo.

Cogiendo a Pigwidgeon de nuevo lo metió en la jaula de Hedwig, que lo miró con desconfianza y se mostró reticente a que comiera de su pote.

Harry se dirigió hacia la segunda lechuza. También la reconocía, era Errol, la lechuza que solía enviar Hermione. Traía un paquete de forma cuadrangular y, sabiendo como era Hermione, lo más probable fuera que ese fuese un libro. Antes de nada decidió leer la nota. Para ver si algo explicaba su falta de correspondencia. La letra de Hermione era clara y precisa, con trazos bonitos y curvos. Decía así, escrito en tinta verde.

_Querido Harry:_

_Siento no haberte escrito durante las vacaciones sabiendo lo mal que lo debes estar pasando. Lo siento mucho. Supongo que tu y Ron debéis estar pensando donde he estado y donde en verdad estoy. Te daré un pista. Tu nunca has estado, ¡y esto es precioso! Los bosques son magníficos y la gente muy amable aunque a pesar de ser verano hace bastante frío. ¿Ya lo has adivinado?_

_Harry dejó de leer por unos momentos la carta. ¿Paisajes bonitos? ¿Frío? Harry tuvo una horrible sospecha, y se obligó a leer para confirmarla._

_Bueno, te lo diré de todas formas. Estoy en Bulgaria con..._

—Con Viktor —leyó Harry con preocupación. A él no le importaba mucho, pero Ron se tomaría eso como una traición. Siguió leyendo.

_Por aquí hay muchos magos interesantes y sitios increíbles que conocer. Me gustaría que vieseis esto. Pero dejemos de hablar de mi. ¿Como estáis vosotros? Ron supongo que bien pero me preocupas tu. Ya sabes, si te sucede cualquier cosa, escribe a Hocicos o a Dumbledore. Espero que te guste mi regalo, me costó mucho conseguirlo. Espero que te llegue a tiempo, le di prisas a mi lechuza pero el viaje es muy largo._

_Un beso de:_

_Hermione Granger_

Harry dejó la carta a un lado. Ron se tomaría eso muy mal, más si ella no iba a pasar al menos un fin de semana en su casa.

Tales preocupaciones fueron desechadas al ver el regalo de su mejor amiga.

Era un libro (¿Como podía dudarlo?) Pero parecía muy bueno y el título, escritos en tinta de oro decía: "Las mil y una técnicas y jugadas del quidditch" . Ese era un regalo estupendo, ¡Y también el de Ron! En ese momento no le importó que no hubieran llegado a tiempo.

Después de una hora, en la que Harry estaba absorto en la lectura del libro de Hermione, no se dio cuenta de que llamaban a la puerta. Después de un rato llamando, Arabella entró sin permiso y se quedó mirando a Harry. Éste sin embargo seguía leyendo e intentando aprenderse las fascinantes jugadas del quidditch.

Arabella tosió, y fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta de su presencia. Rápidamente escondió el libro bajo el cojín y la miró como si nada hubiese pasado. Arabella sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Ya lo he visto.

Harry tragó saliva pero ella cambió de tema.

—Venga, ya es hora de ir a dar un paseo.

—¿Un que?

Ella pareció aturdida.

—¡Un paseo! ¡Es que no me escuchabas durante el desayuno!

¡A si, el paseo! Ahora se acordó.

—Si ...si, vamos.

—Harry... —la voz de Arabella parecía curiosa—. ¿De dónde has sacado todas esas mascotas?

Naturalmente, se refería a las lechuzas. Estas estaban durmiendo, con las cabezas metidas plácidamente bajo una ala.

—Eee, es que ... —Harry no sabía que contestar, ¿Qué harías vosotros?—. Son ...estas son...

—¿Amigas de Hedwig? ¿Crees que me voy a creer eso? Si no fuera porque eres un delincuente, cualquiera diría que eres un mago.

Harry se quedó sin habla, mirándola pasmado e intentando que la culpabilidad no asomara en sus facciones. Ella, el verlo, se rió con ganas.

—¡Venga ya! Los magos no existen mas que los de trucos de manos. —en este punto nuevas risas—. Venga, levántate. Hace un maravilloso día para quedarse aquí holgazaneando. —y cogiéndolo de la mano, lo incorporó y lo sacó de la habitación. La señora Figg dormía plácidamente en el sofá con tres gatos en el regazo. Tuvo que tener cuidado en no pisar ningún felino pues el suelo estaba lleno de ellos. Al fin alcanzaron la puerta y al salir el aire fresco de la mañana le azotó en la cara.

El sol estaba casi en lo más alto de su reino, el cielo, y iluminaba todo con su luz y calor. Harry siguió a Arabella, que fue hacia la parte de atrás del jardín, seguramente para salir por la puerta trasera, pero sus intenciones fueron otras.

Cuando giró al esquina de la casa, algo grande y pesado se le echó encima y dando un grito, Harry rodó por el suelo, buscando a tientas la varita que no tenía. Miró hacia lo que le había atacado y al verlo, la boca se le quedó abierta del pasmo.

Ante sus ojos había un enorme perro de color negro que meneaba el rabo con alegría de un lado para otro. No cabía duda, era su padrino.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry Potter —le dijo Arabella. El perro, en un instante, pasó a ser una persona normal y corriente. El hombre, de pelo largo y negro lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque estuviera algo demacrado por la falta de alimentación.

—¡Sirius! ¡Digo ...Hocicos! ¡Ella no te puede ver! —le acusó Harry a su padrino. Éste rió tan fuerte como la chica. Harry no entendía nada de nada. ¿Qué hacía él allí, presentándose de esa forma tan espectacular delante de un muggle?

—¡Ay Harry! —Sirius lo abrazó y él se sintió extraño— ¿Aun no te has dado cuenta?

—¿Darme cuenta de que? —preguntó él algo ofendido.

—¡Vaya! Te has vuelto un poco ...enfadadizo. Será la edad, a los quince años yo era igual.

—¿De que no me he dado cuenta? —preguntó Harry en un tono más humilde.

—Ella es maga, Harry —dijo Hocicos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—. Dumbledore te habló de ella el año pasado, ¿es que no te acuerdas?

—Creo que estaba demasiado aturdido después de la lucha con Vol ...con quien-tu-ya-sabes.

—Harry ...—esta vez hablaba Arabella—, si esta mañana, durante el desayuno, ¡yo estaba leyendo El Profeta!

—¿En serio? No me fijé...

—Estas perdiendo cualidades, joven mago. —rió Sirius.

—¿Por qué has venido? —le preguntó Harry, que llevaba un rato queriéndole preguntar eso. Hocicos se mostró estupefacto.

—¡Es tu cumpleaños Harry! ¿Como podías pensar que no iba a venir?

—Mi cumpleaños fue anoche —se quejó él.

—No. Tu cumpleaños empezó anoche. Dura todo un día, así que llego a tiempo. —parecía satisfecho pero durante un momento, en que le desapareció la sonrisa, le preguntó—. Oye ...no habrás tenido problemas con ...

Harry negó con la cabeza. Sirius pareció satisfecho.

—¡Entonces todo bien! Mira, me permití coger esto por ti —rebuscó en los bolsillos y le entregó una carta. Era de Hogwarts, la carta que anualmente le llegaba diciéndole que necesitaba para el año próximo. Sonrió con agradecimiento y Sirius Black le correspondió—. Vaya Harry —dijo mirándole—. Te has hecho todo un hombrecito.

—Gracias —dijo poniéndose rojo. Se guardó la carta en un bolsillo y siguió mirando a su padrino.

—Ahora demos ese paseo —dijo Arabella, poniendo su cara más encantadora.

—¿Es seguro que te vean Hocicos?

—Claro. No iremos muy lejos. Nadie de aquí me conoce, a menos que no sea muggle. Tu tranquilo. Hoy te invitaré a comer en un restaurante. Quiero que pases un buen día.

Y así fue, Harry no recordaba un día mejor desde que cogió la copa junto con Cedric Diggori. Su padrino y Arabella parecían conocerse muy bien y siempre explicaba historias de cuando eran alumnos. Incluso le contaron las travesuras que hacían con su padre y el antiguo grupo, los que hicieron el mapa del merodeador. El grupo era formado por Canuto, Colagusano, Lunático y Cornamenta y todos ellos eran animagos (menos Lunático, que era un hombre lobo llamado Remus Lupin). De todos ellos, Cornamenta era su padre pues se transformaba siempre en un gran ciervo astado.

Las anécdotas eran siempre muy simpáticas y les hacían estallar en carcajadas a todos. Después de unas horas muy divertidas, el ambiente se volvió mas serio. Hablaban casi en susurros, y se contaban las últimas noticias sobre El Oscuro.

—Si —dijo una vez Sirius—. Se ve que un colegio de Magia ha sido asaltado. El oscuro está recuperando su antigua fuerza pero no sabía que se atrevería con las escuelas de magia.

—¿Qué ha pasado con los alumnos? —preguntó Harry, preocupado.

—Algunos de ellos han desaparecido —dijo sombríamente Sirius—. Los demás serán llevados a otros colegios de magia. Puede que algunos vengan a Hogwarts pero la mayoría serán llevados a Beauxbatons.

—Al menos no parece interesado en Harry —les tranquilizó Arabella—. Puede que pase bastante tiempo antes de que vuelva a por ti.

—Para entonces ya habrá conseguido más poder que ningún otro. Harry —Sirius lo miraba muy serio—. Te aconsejo que este año no vayas a Hogsmeade.

—¡¿Qué? —exclamó incrédulo Harry, levantando tanto la voz que le gente los miró.

—Harry, sabes que no te lo prohibiría si no estuviera seguro de que algo malo pudiera pasarte. Según tengo entendido, quien-tu-ya-sabes está apunto de consolidar su control sobre los dementores, y eso no es cosa de risa.

Harry estaba dispuesto a discutir. Ir a Hogsmeade era uno de los placeres de ser mago, pero Sirius cortó todo intento de convencerle.

Arabella, al verlo triste, le pasó un brazo por las espaldas y le dedicó unas cuantas palabras de ánimo.

—Ser famoso tiene sus consecuencias. Piensa lo que te divertirás la próxima vez que vayas.

Pero Harry no atendía, se había quedado petrificado. Un dolor lacerante le atenazaba la frente. ¡La cicatriz! Empezó a dolerle tanto como el año pasado, en la resurrección de Voldemort. Sintió que estaba apunto de desmayarse, pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte incluso para eso. Se llevó las dos manos al frente y empezó a gemir débilmente. Sirius y Arabella, inmediatamente se preocuparon por él. Pagando la cuenta del restaurante lo sacaron fuera, pero seguía igual de mal.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! —gritaba Sirius—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por que te duele? —parecía muy angustiado pero Harry no se sentía con fuerzas para contestarle, lo único que sentía era ese dolor tan agudo. De repente sintió algo, como si por un instante el suelo se agitara bajo sus pies. Si Arabella no lo estuviera sosteniendo, ahora ya estaría tumbado. Intentó levantar la cabeza, y cuando lo consiguió, pudo ver en la bonita cara de la hija de la señora Figg unos rasgos de horror y de miedo.

Algo parecido a un meteorito cayó ante él, pero no era un meteorito, sino un trozo de madera en llamas. Había perdido la capacidad de escuchar lo que pasaba alrededor, solo sentía dolor. Pero no duró mucho ese sufrimiento, pues se estaba sumiendo en las tinieblas de la inconsciencia.


	3. Mago sin Techo

Cuando Harry despertó, no estaba tirado en medio de la calle, donde creía haberse desmayado. Se encontró a si mismo en su cama habitual en la habitación que le habían asignado los Dursley. La cicatriz ya no le dolía pero sentía una suave rumor en ella. Estaba solo en su habitación, y su baúl de pertenencias estaba al lado de la puerta. Entonces ...¿Aun no había ido a casa de la señora Figg? Era probable, esos sueños extraños eran ya casi típicos, no le sorprendía...

Arabella Figg entró en su cuarto con cara de pena y, al verlo casi incorporado, bajó corriendo para volver un instante después con Sirius Black.

—¡Harry! Oh, es terrible, terrible. —lloriqueó Arabella, echándose en sus brazos.

Harry miró atónito a su padrino, que miraba a la chica con piedad. Le preguntó con la mirada y este asintió.

—Harry ...—empezó Sirius. Arabella aun lloraba abrazada a Harry—. Voldemort ha estado aquí, y si no, un grupo de mortífagos. La casa de Arabella ha... ...ha...

Harry comprendió. ¡Ese trozo de madera en llamas que había aterrizado a sus pies era parte de la casa de la señora...!

—¡¿Y la señora Figg? —se apresuró a inquirir.

No obtuvo más respuesta que el silencio, lo cual le rebeló la verdad. Una terrible verdad. Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas. Por culpa suya dos personas habían muerto ya, siempre por su culpa. Correspondió al abrazo de Arabella e intentó reconfortarla, aunque la verdad, no lo consiguió. El también había perdido sus padres, pero cuando fueron asesinados solo tenía un año y no lo comprendió. Ahora estaba ante un echo real, al igual que con Cedric.

Odiaba a Voldemort. A lo mejor podía haber dudado antes pero ya no. Lo odiaba más que cualquier otra cosa en la vida, y quería verle muerto. Le sorprendió ese pensamiento pero era en verdad lo que quería, matarlo, aunque hubiera de rebajarse a su nivel.

—Harry ...aquí ya no estás seguro. Voldemort y sus mortífagos rondan por aquí. Has de marcharte a donde sea.

—¿Dónde me recomiendas? —preguntó lloroso.

—Te recomendaría Hogwarts, pero aun falta un mes para que empiecen las clases. Podías ir a vivir una temporada con tu amigo Ron. Yo hablaré con Dumbledore, sabrá comprenderlo.

Harry asintió. Además, tenía muchas ganas de ir con Ron, aunque las circunstancias no fueran propicias. Sirius intentó también calmar a Arabella, pero era inconsolable. Todas las risas de hacía solo unas horas parecían muy lejanas.

—¿Cómo iré a la Madriguera?

—Con el autobús de los magos sin techo. Creo que una vez ya fuiste en él. Aunque en esos tiempo se llamaba autobús Noctámbulo.

—Si, es verdad... ...pero esa vez me apareció por casualidad. ¿Crees que por segunda vez...?

—Ya lo he llamado —lo interrumpió Sirius, estaba muy serio—. Esta noche te recogerá y te llevará hacia allí. Tus cosas —dijo señalando el baúl—. Las sacamos de la casa antes de irnos por ...por que te queríamos llevar a un sitio... ...pero creo que eso no va a poder ser.

—¿Qué sitio?

—Hay cosas más importantes que esa ahora. Una cosa. Cuando estés con tu amigo, nunca, ¡nunca! Salgas solo de la casa.

—Lo entiendo —asintió Harry—. No quiero que me maten aun —dijo intentando una sonrisa forzada.

Hocicos también le sonrió. Éste se acercó y usando un poco de fuerza le despegó a Arabella. Ella lloraba y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos de tanto hacerlo. Harry sintió mucha pena por ella, se sintió como si sus problemas no valieran nada.

—Ven Arabella —dijo amablemente Sirius—. Te prepararé un té. —Harry comprendió que le pondría algo al té para que ella se durmiera—. Tu Harry, haz lo que quieras, mientras no implique salir de casa. Tampoco envíes a Hedwig ni a las otras, no merecen ser puestas en peligro.

Acto seguido salió de su habitación y se llevó a Arabella escaleras abajo, hacia la cocina. Harry, sin saber que hacer en verdad, intentó distraerse jugando al ajedrez mágico, pero no podía concentrarse en nada. Tampoco consiguió leer el libro de las mil y una jugadas de quidditch. Se pasó el día mirando el techo. Ni siquiera bajó a cenar, no se sentía con apetito. Al principio intentó comer un pastelito pero le supo a ceniza. Solo miraba el techo, o dejaba que Hedwig le picoteara el dedo durante mucho rato.

Ese día, que había empezado de una forma tan estupenda, había degenerado hasta el punto de no ser ni siquiera un día. Cuando se hizo de noche, subió Sirius con cara de haber pasado todas las penalidades que se podían imaginar.

—Harry ...el autobús llegará de aquí poco ...será mejor que te prepares, es mejor no hacerlo esperar.

—Si, me lo imagino —asintió Harry.

Colocó su baúl sobre un carrito y las tres lechuzas todas juntas en la jaula de Hedwig. Con la ayuda de Sirius, bajó sus pertenencias hasta la puerta y después miró hacia atrás.

Arabella estaba dormida en el sofá profundamente y en sus mejillas se veía el recorrido de las lágrimas vertidas.

—¿Se recuperará?

—Si —aseguró Sirius—. Ella es muy fuerte, pero este ha sido un golpe muy duro. Muy duro. Harry... —le dio un fuerte abrazo, un abrazo paternal y protector, una abrazo que le reconfortó. El se agarró a ese abrazo un rato, y después le soltó.

Ahora que ya se iba, no quería hacerlo. No quería dejar a Sirius ni a Arabella, y menos en esas condiciones.

—Se lo que estás pensando, Harry. Y no, no puedes quedarte. Eres necesario en otro sitio. Nosotros —cuando dijo esto miró a Arabella— nos iremos de aquí mañana. La policía muggle ya ronda por aquí.

Se oyó un fuerte sonido a motor y una puerta que se habría.

—Ya ha llegado, Harry. Debes irte ahora.

—¿Pero no crees que con el autobús ahí delante los mortífagos sabrán que estoy huyendo?

—Tal vez, pero no sabrán a donde vas, ese es el trabajo del autobús para magos sin techo. No creo que te intercepten ahora ...mejor vete ya —dijo eso sin convicción, como si no quisiera que se marchara. Al darse cuenta de que Harry podía interpretarlo así, se transformó de nuevo en un perro grande y negro que lo miró para darle ánimos.

Harry cogió el carrito y abrió la puerta. Estaba lloviendo y el autobús estaba delante mismo, esperando a que él subiera a bordo.

Harry tocó la frente de Hocicos y este emitió un suave ruido, al parecer de placer, pero inmediatamente emitió un gruñido, azuzándolo a irse. Haciendo el corazón fuerte, Harry tapó la jaula con las tres lechuzas y entró en el autobús. Las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas y Harry se enganchó a la ventana para poder ver a su padrino unos instantes más. Éste estaba sentado, en forma de perro y mirándolo. Podía ser efecto de la lluvia pero Harry juraría que estaba llorando.

Como la última vez que estuvo en ese autobús, éste aceleró de golpe, sin mucho ruido, y allí donde pasaba los objetos se apartaban ante él.

Harry se resignó. Llevó el baúl debajo de la cama que estaba detrás del conductor (el autobús estaba lleno de camas) y se sentó.

—Bienvenido a mi autobús, joven mago. Mi nombre es Eliot, pero todo el mundo me llama Billy. ¿Te trae por aquí alguna razón en particular?

Como siempre, los conductores de esos autobuses eran siempre agradables y habladores, así que pensó que conversar un poco no le haría mal.

—Acaban de destruir la casa donde habitaba.

—¿La casa donde habitabas? ¡Que casualidad! ¡A Harry Potter también le han destruido la casa hoy!

Al oír eso, Harry sintió ganas de reír, pero los últimos acontecimientos se lo impedían.

—Yo soy Harry Potter —confesó. La última vez que estuvo en ese autobús dio el nombre de Neville Longbottom, un compañero de clase que siempre olvidaba algo.

El conductor dejó de agarrar el volante (la verdad es que el autobús iba solo) y lo miró asombrado. Corrió hacia él y le levantó el flequillo.

—¡La cicatriz! ¡Tú! ¡Harry Potter en mi autobús! ¡Ya decía el profeta que hoy era un día de suerte para los Virgo!

—¿Y que decía de los Leo? —preguntó Harry, ya acostumbrado ante aquellas escenas cuando la gente veía su cicatriz.

—A ver... ...mal día para los leo, tendrán que afrontar alguna dificultad. Vaya chico, ¿eres leo?

Harry no le contestó pero el conductor se lo tomó como un si. Billy se volvió a su asiento y sacó El Profeta.

—Lo compro siempre que puedo. ¿Quieres echarle un vistazo?

—Si gracias —y cogió el diario que le tendía y miró la portada. Si no fuera porque habían hablado de ello durante el mediodía no habría adivinado de que se trataba.

—¿Este es el colegio que Voldemort asaltó?

Billy pegó un salto y Harry se apresuró en disculparse. El nombre de Voldemort era temido en todo el mundo mágico.

—Si chico, pero por favor, no vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre. Esto solo lo puede haber hecho El Oscuro. Nadie más podría.

Harry leyó el titular.

"La escuela Arkan de magia y hechicería en España asaltada por los mortífagos"

El día 24 de Julio, la escuela Arkan, situada en el centro de España fue asaltada por un contingente que actuó bajo la Marca Tenebrosa que se dibujó sobre el colegio. Alumnos de dicha escuela han desaparecido por completo sin dejar un rastro que seguir. Los demás alumnos, por orden del Ministro de ocultación de la Magia, cambiarán de colegio, asignándoles Francia, Inglaterra o Bulgaria. El Ministro de magia asegura...

—Impresionante, ¿no? —le preguntó Billy, sacando la cabeza tras su hombro para ver también el titular y la foto en movimiento de un colegio en llamas.

—No sabía que existiera ese colegio. En el torneo de los Tres Magos ni se mencionó que existía.

—¿No? Pues yo tampoco lo se, solo soy un simple conductor (que además no conduce). Por cierto, ¿Donde quieres bajar?

—¡Oh! —exclamó Harry al percatarse ahora que corrían sin ningún rumbo—. A la Madriguera. La casa de Arthur Weasley —añadió para que comprendiera.

—Muy bien —y se dirigió hacia los controles—. ¿Quieres dormir ahora? Puedes hacerlo, si quieres, aunque un poco de compañía no me haría mal.

—Me quedaré despierto —dijo Harry, no tenía nada de sueño—. Yo también tengo ganas de hablar.

Y allí estuvieron, sentados en una cama, leyendo y hablando sobre lo que decía El Profeta. Pasadas unas páginas, llegaron al horóscopo.

—¿Esto te interesaba no? —inquirió el conductor—. Veamos ...Leo —empezó a leer, resiguiendo sus palabras con el dedo—. Aquí. Las dificultades te saldrán al paso y tendrás que esquivarlas, no vayas a buscarlas (que adecuado ¿eh?). Conocerás a nuevos personajes que se cruzarán en tu vida (¿serán los chicos extranjeros?).

Harry lo leyó un par de veces.

—Pero ...los horóscopos suelen ser semanales.

—Si, pero precisamente este es anual. Has tenido suerte, o a lo peor no tanta. La predicción que tienes no es muy ...

—¿Agradable? —acabó la frase por él.

—¡Exacto! No me salía la palabra.

Leyeron más y más el profeta, en la que a mitad de las cosas eran tonterías sin importancia. La noticia del colegio destruido se contaba de forma más extensa en el interior pero todo eran especulaciones que todo el mundo se habría hecho ya.

Pasó un rato, en el que los dos discutían sobre nada en concreto, cuando el autobús se paró casi en seco, haciendo que se dieran un buen golpe. Billy se tocó la cabeza dolorido.

—¡Ay que golpe! ¿Quieres que te ayude a bajar tus cosas? —se ofreció con ojos brillantes.

—Si gracias —consintió, sacando su baúl de debajo la cama y poniéndolo de nuevo en el carrito. Billy colocó la jaula con las lechuzas encima del baúl y les habló tranquilamente.

—Ahora llegaréis a un sitio seco.

Entre los dos bajaron el baúl a fuera. Seguía lloviendo, esta vez mucho más fuerte que antes. En diez segundos ya estaba empapado y el pelo se le enganchaba en la cara.

—¡Que te lo pases bien, Harry! —le dijo Billy, después se cerraron las puertas pero se oía dentro—. ¡He conocido a Harry Potter, lo he conocido!

Harry arrastró su carrito con sus cosas por el jardín convertido en lodazal lo cual hacía la tarea algo casi imposible. Le salieron al paso dos gnomos, que como siempre, eran como patatas con patas. No le hicieron caso y se fueron sin ni siquiera mirarle.

Harry llegó a la puerta. Apretando el puño dio dos suaves golpes en la puerta. Nadie contestó, ni siquiera algún signo de que hubiera alguien. A lo mejor había llamado demasiado flojo. Dio unos golpes más fuertes a la puerta.

Esta vez si que se oyó unas voces y una silla que se movía. Harry se dio cuenta justo en ese instante de que vestía camiseta corta (en verdad era de Dudley así que le quedaba algo grande) y pantalones no muy anchos, aunque al estar empapados se le enganchaban bastante a la piel. La puerta se abrió y de dentro salió una luz que le impidió ver quien era. Cuando se acostumbró un poco, se dio cuenta de que era una chica guapa de pelo pelirrojo y embutida en un camisón de dormir que le quedaba un poco grande, debía ser de su madre. Esa debía de ser la hermana de Ron y al parecer, ella aun no lo había conocido, allí, debajo de la lluvia y desgreñado.

—Encantado de volver a verte, Ginny.

Ahora si que la chica pareció reaccionar. Lo primero, ponerse roja, lo segundo, exclamar:

—¡Harry!

Él sonrió, al menos, no debía parecer tan demacrado.

—¡Mama! ¡Harry está aquí! —ahora lo miró a él mientras se oían pasos apresurados—. ¿Harry, estas bien? —le dijo, con ojos cristalinos y castaños.

—Si Ginny, tranquila.

—¡Harry!

De la puerta de la cocina salió toda la familia Weasley, menos Percy y Charlie, que debían de estar trabajando. La madre de Ron corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, lo abrazó como a un hijo. Aquel año se estaba llevando muchos abrazos, pensó tristemente.

—¿Estas bien Harry? —le empezaron a preguntar todos. Incluso Fred y George, los gemelos bromistas de la familia, no parecían de mucho humor.

Por lo visto, todos sabían lo que había pasado en la casa de la señora Figg, y también al parecer, todos sabían más del asunto que él. Le empezaron a preguntar todos a la vez, pero él no los escuchaba, solo dijo:

—¿Me puedo quedar aquí hasta que empiece colegio? Estoy muy cansado...

—Si cariño, claro que puedes —les dirigió una mirada a Fred y George bastante fulminante—. Hoy no habrá preguntas que hacerle. Necesita descansar —dijo al ver que Harry se dormía de pie.

Mandando a Ron que lo llevara a su habitación, la señora Weasley cerró la puerta, resguardando así el interior de la lluvia.


	4. Pluma de lechuza

Harry durmió en la habitación de Ron, que como de costumbre, estaba toda adornada con cosas de color naranja en honor al equipo favorito de su amigo, los Chudley Cannons. La familia Weasley no era muy rica, al contrario en verdad, pero demostraba mucha inteligencia para sacar a flote a siete hijos a la vez. La Madriguera no era un palacio, pero si podía considerarlo un hogar tranquilo y acogedor, donde pasaba siempre horas divertidas.

Despertó no muy temprano, y se encontró que a su lado estaba sentado Ron, leyendo su libro de "las mil y una técnicas y jugadas del quidditch" con los ojos rebosantes de interés. Harry se lo quedó mirando un buen rato desde la cama. Como él, Ron ya no tenía la cara de un niño, y era más alto que los años anteriores, casi metro ochenta, así a ojo (en verdad metro ochenta y cuatro), adoptando una expresión algo más madura. Seguía teniendo el pelo rojo, como toda la familia y la cara salpicada de pecas.

Tosió un par de veces para que Ronald se diera cuenta de su presencia.

—¡Harry! Ya estás despierto dormilón, te estaba esperando para el desayuno.

—¿Y por que no me has despertado? —preguntó el aludido poniéndose las gafas.

—Después de lo que has pasado merecías dormir, Harry. Mira el lado bueno, al menos, has podido venir antes de lo esperado a mi casa.

Harry sonrió agradecido. Después de lo pasado, lo que más necesitaba eran risas. Miró su libro.

—¿Querías quedarte con mi regalo de cumpleaños, Ron?

—No que va ...¿de cumpleaños? —se extrañó este, mirando el libro—. ¿Quién te ha regalado este...?

—Piensa Ron, ¿Quien suele andar siempre con un libro bajo el brazo? —la pregunta era bastante fácil, así que Harry estaba expectante para ver la reacción de Ron.

—Hermione —dijo sin pensárselo, después casi saltó sobre él—. ¿Qué sabes de ella? ¿Dónde está? No me ha escrito desde que acabamos el quinto curso en Hogwarts.

—A mi tampoco me escribió hasta mi cumpleaños. Se donde está, pero no se si debo decírtelo.

—¡Claro que debes! —Ron se rió—. ¿Qué crees que haré? ¿Seguirla hasta allí? —la sola idea le hizo más gracia a Ron—. Venga, quiero saber porque no me escribe.

Harry se lo pensó. Sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, pero era verdad, eran amigos. No era un secreto.

—Está en Bulgaria —dijo Harry, sin darle la menor importancia.

Ron palideció.

—¿No estará con ...Viktor?

—Con Viktor Krum. Al final aceptó su invitación y parece ser que se lo está pasando muy bien. Vendrá para hacer las compras en el callejón Diagon, como siempre. Además, seguramente la van a nombrar prefecta. —intentó darle a aquellas palabras un deje de alegría.

—¿No me escribe por que está demasiado ocupada con Krum? —la voz le temblaba de rabia y Harry enseguida cambió de tema.

—Ron, tengo hambre. No he comido nada desde ...la comida de ayer, antes de lo que-tu-ya sabes.

Ron pareció no haberlo oído pero Harry vio como no parecía tan enfadado y sí más preocupado.

—Es verdad Harry. Vamos a la cocina. Creo que nos están esperando todos.

Como Harry se metió en la cama vestido no tuvo que cambiarse de ropa (aunque la tenía muy arrugada). Bajaron las escaleras hablando sobre la jugada 72 del libro y de lo efectiva que sería en un partido contra Slytherin.

La familia ya estaba en la mesa, comiendo la mayoría, excepto las señoras de la casa.

—¡Ya era hora de que os levantaseis los dos! —les reprendió la señora Weasley—. Ahora a comer, antes de que se enfríe, ¡Venga!

Ron y Harry engulleron su desayuno a velocidad alarmante. En cinco minutos ya se habían lo habían acabado todo y no habían dejado casi ni una miga.

—Madre mía, nunca había visto a nadie con tanto apetito —se sorprendió Ginny, al verlos acabar el desayunar cuando ella lo estaba empezando.

—Para estar fuerte hay que comer muchas veces al día Ginny —le instruyó George—. Supongo que por eso Percy ha salido así de rana. —todos rieron la gracia, incluso su madre.

—Cree que puede salvar el mundo trabajando treinta horas al día —se rió Fred.

—¡Que va hermano! Todos sabemos que el que nos salvará es Harry, ¿verdad que si, mi héroe?

Antes de que pudieran reírse, la señora Weasley le dio tal cachete a George que casi aplastó la cara contra las tortitas. Se dio cuenta de que la noche anterior, cuando Harry se había ido a dormir, les había prohibido mencionar nada del tema.

El señor Weasley dejó el profeta a un lado y lo miró con severidad.

—Espero que algún año madures, hijo mío, no creas que podrás vivir del cuento...

—Me parece que están haciendo todo lo posible para eludir el tema —dijo el invitado de la casa.

Todos miraron a Harry, que había dicho aquello. Sonreía con tristeza, mirando su plato vacío, imaginando ...la muerte de la señora Figg. Nunca le había gustado mucho, ni ella ni sus gatos, pero tampoco nunca habría querido que le pasase algo así, y menos por su culpa. A veces creyó que incluso ella era maga pues, cuando estaba en su casa, se sentía protegido y seguro, y esa sensación aumentaba cuando más cerca estaba de ella. Pero ella no era bruja, era la anciana bonachona que le presentaba los gatos...

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, y se la secó rápidamente. La señora Weasley lo miró con compasión.

—Es que no queremos forzarte, cariño. No tienes porque contárnoslo, es un secreto entre tu y...

—No es un secreto, señora Weasley, tal vez sea todo lo contrario. El mundo mágico ha de darse cuenta ya de que esto no es una broma.

—Harry —esta vez era el señor Weasley—. Sabes que si lo cuentas aquí, esto pasará a ser de dominio público.

—No me importa, de verdad.

Todos lo rodearon con las sillas y se sintió bastante incómodo al principio. Empezó a hablar a trompicones, pero a medida que lo hacía, su voz se hacía más clara y fuerte.

Cuando llegó a la parte del dolor de la cicatriz dieron un respingo.

—¿Quiere eso decir que quien-tu-ya-sabes fue el que destrozó la casa pensando que estabas allí? —preguntó Ron, muy nervioso.

—No lo se, pero supongo que si. Mas hablamos de Vol ...del Oscuro, tal vez lo haya hecho para asustarme.

—Y lo a conseguido —gimió Ron.

—Sigue contando la historia, Harry —le instó Arthur, el padre de Ron.

Harry continuó, como había sentido el suelo vibrar, como un trozo de pared en llamas había aterrizado a sus pies y después se había desmayado. Les contó por último su despertar en la casa de los Dursley y su venida hacia aquí.

Todos dieron muestras de comprensión y se sintieron de acuerdo con Sirius, su padrino. De repente, el señor Weasley se levantó de golpe.

—¡Por dios! ¡Llego tardísimo a trabajar! —y dando un beso a su esposa y a Ginny, salió corriendo. Fred suspiró.

—Hay, que desastre es mi padre.

—De tal palo, tal astilla —dijo su madre, como dándole una lección.

—Pues vaya rama me ha tocado —y antes de que su madre lo cogiera, él y su hermano se fueron corriendo.

—Estos chicos. No se que andan tramando, pero desde que volvieron de Hogwarts el último curso parecen estar muy contentos.

Harry sonrió. Se debería sin duda, a que él les regaló una bolsa con mil galeones de oro. Se sintió feliz porque a pesar de todo, aun gracias a él se veían algunas sonrisas.

—Bill, ¿tu no vas a trabajar? —le preguntó Molly.

Este abrió los ojos y salió corriendo por la puerta como lo había hecho su padre. La madre de Ron buscó un nuevo objetivo.

—Y tu Ginny, ¿no tienes nada más que hacer que estar mirando al pobre Harry? —la aludida se puso roja y, bajando la cabeza en señal de despedida, subió hacia su cuarto—. Bien. Todos a lo suyo —y se puso a leer la revista corazón de bruja. Nada más cogerlo casi se le cayó al suelo.

—¿Qué pasa mama?

—Creo que vuestra amiguita no va a venir este verano.

Harry y Ron se acercaron entorno a ella para leer el artículo, decía así.

_El joven buscador de la selección de Bulgaria sorprendido a todas horas con una chica_

_Viktor Krum, el buscador con más talento que ha tenido la selección de quidditch de Bulgaria, raramente es visto sin la compañía de una chica de la que no se despega ni un minuto. Al parecer tal chica está pasando el verano en su casa ¿qué harán en su casa? Por ahora eso es algo que no sabemos. Se nos ha dicho que tal chica se llama Hermione, y es hija de muggles. Me temo que todas las fans de Viktor Krum les ha salido una nueva competidora. Esperemos que pasen buenas vacaciones y quien sabe ¿tendremos un idilio en puertas?_

_Su redactora, Carlet Bor Delat_

Ron no se lo podía creer. Prefería la compañía de ese autómata sin sentimientos antes que sus mejores amigos. Su cara su puso roja y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer algo subió a su cuarto dando un portazo. Harry se quedó abajo, mirando como Ron se iba con la fuerza de un tornado. Miró a la madre de Ron que también observaba como su hijo se iba a todo correr.

—¿Siempre se pone así cuando hacen algo que no le gusta? —le preguntó ella.

—No, señora. La verdad es que siempre están peleados ellos dos. Creo que no podría pasar el uno sin el otro —afirmó mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de la señora Weasley.

—¿En serio? ¿Crees que está enamorado? —dijo ella entre risas.

—¿Enamorado? ¿Ron? Eso sería un milagro. Son muy amigos, igual que yo, pero él es así, se lo toma todo muy a pecho.

—Que me vas a contar a mi, cariño. —se hizo una pausa en las que los dos pensaban en sus propias cosas—. ¿Quieres una tostada más?

Un cuarto de hora más tarde Harry subió a la habitación. Nada más entrar notó que el ambiente allí era muy tenso, hasta se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Ron estaba en el tosco escritorio de madera, y parecía como si estuviera escribiendo una carta.

Harry se asomó por encima de su hombro y empezó a leer para lo que ponía...

—¡No puedes decirle eso! —exclamó Harry horrorizado al leer las tres primeras lineas—. Ella es nuestra amiga ¿recuerdas?

—¡Que lo demuestre entonces! Si no que se quede allí, por mi como si no quiere volver más.

Harry hizo todo lo que pudo para disuadirle pero fu inútil. Ni siquiera ofreciéndole oro pudo persuadirle de lo contrario. Ron ató la nota a la pata de la lechuza que Hermione había enviado a Harry. Cuando se perdió en la lejanía Ron pareció macabramente satisfecho.

—Ya está.

—Ron, tal vez después te arrepientas...

—¿Tu también estás de su parte?

—No... —mintió Harry—. Pero debes admitir que te has pasado un poco no crees.

—No, yo en ella no vuelvo a confiar más, así se hunda el mundo.

Decidiendo no molestarlo durante un rato, Harry abrió su baúl para sacar las cosas que le podían ser útiles durante su estancia allí. Sacó la poca ropa que tenía, pergaminos y su pluma, además del libro "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" que también le había regalado Hermione. Al sacar unos calzones, una nota cayó al suelo.

Primero pensó que era la nota anual que enviaba Hogwarts y aun no había leído, pero después vio que estaba equivocado. No era la típica letra de color verde esmeralda que solían enviar. Esta tinta era roja y tenían un trazó muy bonito y fino. No tenía remitente así que decidió abrirla para ver que ponía.

Se sentó en el escritorio de Ron y desplegó la carta sobre la mesa. Sus ojos pasaron veloces por las líneas.

_Estimado Harry._

_Creo que no imaginabas que te escribiera una carta así. ¿Quién imaginaría que la buena anciana que ama a los gatos pueda hacer esto ¿eh?_

A Harry se le paró el corazón durante una milésima de segundo. ¡La señora Figg! Harry decidió no tener eso él solo, era peligroso.

—¡Ron! ¡Ron, deja de hacer el crío y ven, rápido!

Tal vez fuera por que no tenía nada más que hacer o porque admitía que se estaba comportando como un crío, pero la cuestión fue que Ron se puso a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa Harry?

—Lee esta carta.

Los dos se pusieron leer la carta, cuando Ron acabó de leer lo que Harry a había visto, siguieron los dos juntos.

_He esperado mucho tiempo para contarte que yo, al igual que mi madre y mi hija, soy una bruja. Nunca te lo conté, lo se, pero era para preservar el secreto. Si no me equivoco, el profesor Dumbledore te obliga a pasar la mayor parte de las vacaciones en casa de los Dursley, esos odiosos muggles que tienes por tíos. Tal cosa tiene sentido. Dumbledore, desde el primer día que viniste a esa casa con un año, me encomendó que te protegiera, y así lo he hecho, durante catorce años, hasta este día. Supongo que si estás leyendo esta carta es que me han descubierto. Tu no eras su objetivo, al menos no por esta vez. Vinieron (o vendrán) a por mi, y tal vez consigan matarme, aunque soy muy buena. ¿Sabes las veces que he tenido que permanecer en silencio cuando te contaba la historia de mis gatos?_

_Yo estudié en Hogwarts, y por una casualidad estudié adivinación. Por eso supe que algo terrible iba a ocurrir, y mandé a Arabella a que celebraseis tu cumpleaños fuera, y también que sacaran tus cosas de allí, que había de hacer limpieza mágica. He visto algo del futuro y he de avisarte. Cuidado con las amistades que harás. Hay algunos que no son lo que parecen._

_Espero que estés bien. No has de faltar a Hogwarts e intenta no hacerte el valiente, conozco de sobras tus aventuras._

_Recuerdos de:_

_La señora Figg._

Ron miró la carta sorprendido pero la verdadera estupefacción la tenía Harry. Ahora, después de que muriera, sabía que seguía vivo gracias a la señora Figg, y nunca se lo había agradecido, casi que al contrario.

Era un bruja, o así decía en la carta. ¿Y como lo había protegido? En la carta no lo ponía, pero seguramente con un conjuro de ocultación.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso de cuidado con las amistades que haces? ¿Lo dice por mi? —preguntó ofendido Ron.

—No creo, dice de las amistades que haré, no de las que he hecho. A lo mejor se refiere a los alumnos extranjeros que vendrán aquí después de que su colegio fuera destruido.

—A bueno, si es así...

Harry leyó un par de veces más antes de doblarla con celo y guardarla en un rincón de su baúl, bajo la túnica invisible. Después se giró y miró a Ron.

—Esto ha de quedar entre nosotros, por ahora.

—No me extraña que quieras mantenerlo en secreto. Creo que solo a ti podría pasarte algo así. —suspiró.

—¿Aun sigues envidiando esta dichosa cicatriz? —preguntó Harry enfurecido.

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero has de admitir que siempre te pasan cosas interesantes.

—Si bueno, y casi todas ellas me llevan a una muerte segura.

—Eso es cierto.

Se quedaron un rato callados, mirando el libro que le había regalado Hermione. Parecía que Ron había olvidado eso un rato porque dijo.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a ver a mis hermanos?

—¿Nos dejarán entrar, seguro?

—Si, si sabemos como hacerlo.

Cuando todos volvieron para la cena, vieron que Fred, George, Ron y Harry iban de hollín hasta las cejas. La madre de todos ellos se escandalizó.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Acaso no os habéis visto? ¡Y vuestra ropa! ¿Sabéis el trabajo que me va a costar eso? No vais a comer hasta que estéis bien limpios.

—Pero mama, está lloviendo, no podemos salir a lavarnos. —dijo oportunamente uno de los gemelos—. ¿Quieres que nos resfriemos?

—Si eso implica que estéis limpios si. Dentro de casa no lo vais a hacer, así que ¡fuera! —después su voz se tranquilizó un poco—. Harry, tu puedes hacerlo en el baño, tu no tienes la culpa de que ellos sean así.

—No hace falta, señora Weasley. Cumpliré igual castigo.

—¡Claro que si! —George le puso una mano e el hombro, apoyando su decisión—. Él ya es de la familia, también has de castigarlo.

—¿Dónde nos lavaremos? —preguntó Harry, entre las risas de los Weasleys.

—Saliendo por la puerta de la cocina a mano derecha, no hay perdida —y dicho esto, los gemelos y Ron empezaron a desprenderse de su ropa allí mismo.

—¿Nos hemos de desnudar aquí? —preguntó Harry un poco asustado.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! —se horrorizó Fred—. Solo nos quedamos en calzoncillos, nada más. ¡Como se te ocurre! ¿Es que quieres salir vestido?

Harry, un poquito asustado, hizo lo mismo que los demás, que ya se quitaban los pantalones. Cuando se quitó la camiseta, Ginny giró su silla en redondo y miró hacia otra parte, y aunque estaba de espaldas, se podía notar que estaba roja como un tomate.

Cuando al fin estuvieron todos listos, cogieron unas cuantas esponjas de un cubo y salieron a la tormenta.

Nada más salir a mano derecha Harry vio una especie de cubo grande, y todos se detuvieron a a su lado.

—¿Y ahora que? —preguntó Harry.

—Ya - ya verás —titubeó Ron de frío.

George sacó su varita y apuntó con ella el cubo y gritó.

—¡Debajo del río amarillo...!

Fred acabó la frase:

—¡...No hay quien encienda un pitillo!

Inmediatamente el cubo se lleno de una especie de agua amarilla y se elevó por encima de sus cabezas. La esponja que sujetaba cada uno se desprendió de sus manos y se pusieron en su cabeza.

—No es m-muy agradable, p-pero limpia —dijo Ron, temblando aun más de frío.

El cubo de agua amarilla se elevó y se puso encima de sus cabezas. En un momento se volteó, y una cascada cayó encima de sus cabezas. Harry se sorprendió de lo tibia que estaba el agua, si es que era agua, y notó como una esponja recorría todo su cuerpo, haciéndole cosquillas. Oyó las risas de Fred y George, que se retorcían cuando la esponja pasaba veloz por sus espaldas.

Una nueva cascada les cayó encima. Y así sucesivamente hasta que salieron fuera del cubo, limpios ya, pero con un frío inaguantable. Los calzoncillos estaban ahora mojados y se les enganchaban a la piel.

—¿Ahora que? —preguntó Harry.

—Ahora de vuelta a la cocina.

—Pero ...¿de esta forma? —preguntó Harry mirándose.

—Pero si ya eres de la familia —rió Fred. Y todos corrieron hacia la cocina de nuevo. Primero entraron los gemelos, después Ron, y por último Harry. Cuando lo hizo, vio que Ginny ya estaba girada de antelación.

—Vuestra ropa está en vuestras sillas —señaló la señora Weasley, llenando los platos con un guiso—. Harry, estás demasiado flaco, deberías comer más.

—Si ...—pero no le hizo mucho caso y se apresuró a vestirse.

Cuando ya estuvieron todos tomaron rienda suelta su comida. Ron no paraba de estornudar, no le había sentado bien la ducha.

—Vaya hijo, ¿te has resfriado? —le preguntó su madre.

—Creo que "gi" —dijo Ron.

—Bueno, espero que la próxima vez no seáis tan tontos como para ir a visitar a visitar a tus hermanos mientras inventan sus sortilegios Weasley —la sola idea hizo gracia a su madre.

—Bueno, entonces deberás guardar cama durante un tiempo —dijo Ginny, con espíritu maternal.

—¡No! —se negó Ron—. No "Egtoy" tan mal como "paga ego"

—Ron, ¿como puedes haberte resfriado en dos minutos? —le preguntó Fred.

Su hermano ya se estaba acercando a Ron y le dio la mano.

—Es increíble, maravilloso. Eres la persona menos sana que he visto en mi vida —le agitó la mano—. Realmente increíble.

—¡Dejadlo ya! —les reprendió su madre—. Ron, mientras llueva, no vas a salir.

—Tampoco tenía intención de "haceglo" —refunfuñó este.

* * *

La lluvia cesó al día siguiente, pero el ambiente era muy húmedo y la señora Weasley no dejó salir a Ron hasta una semana después. Los días pasaban rápidos y divertidos y Harry no recordaba lo que había pasado hasta que se iba a dormir, y en sueños las imágenes lo azotaban sin tregua.

Y siguieron pasando los días. Las evoluciones de los inventos de los gemelos Weasleys iban de maravilla y habían inventado unas golosinas que cuando te las metías en la boca no dejaban que las tragases. Harry les preguntó si estaban gastando bien el dinero que les dio y ellos rieron; no supo como tomarse esa risa, aunque si le dijeron que desde entonces hacían muchos regalos a su familia (excepto a Percy, añadieron sin caber en si de gozo)

A pesar de que todo iba bien, lo malo empezó cuando faltaban dos semanas para empezar el nuevo curso.

Harry estaba leyendo por tercera vez consecutiva el libro de quidditch, y Ron intentaba enseñar (y sin mucho acierto) a que Pigwidgeon estuviera más tranquilo. Harry, al ver como se esforzaba, no pudo evitar reírse.

—No creo que consigas dominar a Pig, Ron. Creo que nació nervioso de nacimiento, no vas a poder calmarle con tus inútiles ejercicios.

Ron lo miró resentido y después miró a su lechuza. Harry tenía razón. Pig estaba revoloteando en la jaula en la que lo había metido, clamando libertad. Abrió la jaula y la pequeña lechuza, feliz como ninguna, cruzó rauda la habitación hasta que quedó claro que estaba cansada y se posó en el palo de la cortina roja.

Ron se sentó al lado de Harry y miró las fotos en movimiento que había en el libro.

—Este año volveremos a ganar la copa de Quidditch, lo se. —dijo Ron.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que vamos? Soy yo el que juega, no tú.

—Si pero ...—parecía entusiasmado—. Muchos de los jugadores ya han sido graduados en Hogwarts y no van a poder jugar más, así que habrá de hacerse una selección de nuevos jugadores.

Harry cayó en la cuenta, ¡Es verdad! Oliver Wood. Pero entonces, ¿que decía Ron? Si solo faltaba un jugador...

—¿Quién será el capitán?

—Supongo que tú o uno de mis hermanos. Angelina y las demás también se han ido. Sois los únicos jugadores de todo Griffindor.

—¿Las chicas del equipo también se marchan? Pero si ellas no habían acabado Hogwarts aun, ¿por qué...?

Un grito los sacó de la conversación. Venía de una habitación de ese piso y no les pasó desapercibido el timbre de la voz. Harry y Ron se levantaron de golpe y se miraron mutuamente para confirmar que lo habían oído.

—¡Es Ginny! —susurró Ron.

Los dos salieron de la habitación dando un portazo y corrieron hacia la habitación de la hermana de Ron. Cuando fueron a abrir la puerta, la encontraron cerrada.

—¡Esta cerrada con el pestillo! —gimió Ron. Miró a Harry. No les estaba permitido usar la magia, y no tenían tiempo de ir a avisar a su madre. Ron aporreó la puerta con el puño—. ¡Ginny, Ginny!

No hubo ninguna contestación pero si se oyó como alguien caminando. Dando unos pasos hacia atrás, Ron tomó impulso y estrelló el hombro contra la puerta de madera, y el choque hizo que esta retumbara.

—Probemos los dos. —se ofreció Harry, también con prisas.

Los dos se arremangaron y respiraron hondo. Al unísono y con fuerza, los dos se lanzaron contra la puerta dando un grito de guerra. Antes de entrar en contacto con la madera, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y los dos cayeron al suelo con gran estrépito y uno encima del otro. Ginny los miraba desde arriba, mitad curiosa, mitad enfadada. Uno de sus ojos estaba un poco rojo y brillaba con una lágrima.

Ron y Harry se levantaron tan rápido como pudieron y miraron hacia todas bandas. Solo estaban ellos, Ginny y una lechuza en la ventana.

—¿Que creéis que estáis haciendo? —inquirió Ginny. Ron aun estaba mirando alrededor así que respondió por los dos.

—Bueno ...oímos tu grito... Y...

—¿Y? —no parecía muy complacida.

—¡Pensábamos que estabas en peligro! —gritó Ron, que se tocaba el hombro dolorido—. ¿Si no pasaba nada porqué has gritado?

Ginny lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y sus ojos castaños brillaron. Harry la miró extrañado, la verdad era que era la primera vez que la veía enfadada y eso no era muy normal en ella. Ginny, al notar que la miraba intensamente, enrojeció un poco, pero eso cambió muy poco las cosas, aunque su tono de voz se suavizó un poco.

—Gracias por preocuparos por mi ...¡Pero ya veis que estoy bien!

—¿Pero por qué has gritado? —le volvió a preguntar Ron, también enfadado.

—Esa lechuza me ha asaltado cuando estaba mirando por la ventana y una de sus plumas me ha dado en el ojo —señaló el ojo que le lloraba y empezó a rascárselo—. Y escuece mucho.

—¡No te rasques! —le riñó Harry. Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que estaba en esa habitación. No era muy diferente de la de Ron, En vez de rojas, las paredes eran rosas, la cama blanca, y los muebles menos estropeados, y para variar, allí reinaba un orden estricto, no como la habitación de Ron. En una estantería encima de la mesa del escritorio había las revistas de Ginny, y la mayoría eran de color rosa con el nombre "Corazón de bruja". Debía ser que cuando su madre acababa de leerlas, se las daba a ella. La verdad, parecía que todas las cosas de los Weasleys fueran de segunda mano ...y en parte así era.

Harry encontró lo que buscaba, cogió un pañuelo de la mesa del escritorio y se acercó a Ginny.

—Abre los ojos un momento, Ginny.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. No era muy normal que él le dirigiera la palabra. Obedeciendo, ella los abrió tanto como pudo, y su ojo empezó a llorar más. Harry lo miró de cerca (y no supo que estaba más rojo, si el ojo o la cara de Ginny) y vio lo que buscaba. Acercó el pañuelo y lo pasó suavemente por la base inferior del ojo.

—¡Ya está! —dijo apartándose—. Una pelo de pluma de lechuza. ¿Aún te escuece?

Ella no lo miró pero negó con la cabeza. Harry pareció satisfecho.

—Bien, y ahora veamos que quería esta granuja.

Advirtió que había un mensaje en la pata de la lechuza y lo desenrolló de allí. Solo lo abrió un momento pero solo ver la letra supo de quien era.

—¡Es de Hermione! —exclamó sin recato. Los dos Weasleys se apresuraron en ponerse uno a cada lado de él. Era la nota más corta que Hermione había enviado, decía.

_No vendré al callejón Diagon, no me esperéis._

_Hermione_

—Creo que está enfadada por la carta que le enviaste —le dijo Harry a Ron—. Y parece que se la ha tomado en serio.

Ron se había puesto de nuevo furioso. Esto parecía las peleas que tenía con Hermione en el colegio pero mediante cartas. Cogiendo la nota la hizo añicos ante los asombrados ojos de los otros dos.

—Ron... —intentó advertirle Harry pero fue más rápido el pelirrojo y salió de la habitación como un huracán. Harry se quedó plantado, mirando la puerta por la que había salido, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no hacía nada allí solo.

Pensando que Ginny aun estaría enfadada, se apresuró a irse diciendo.

—Sentimos (los dos) haber armado este lío, ¿ya estás bien? —le preguntó, pues antes no había obtenido respuesta.

—Si ...pero tu estás herido —dijo en tono neutral y señalándole el brazo.

—¿Qué? —Harry se miró el brazo que tenía arremangado y efectivamente allí había un pequeño corte, seguramente alguna astilla se la había producido cuando había caído al suelo después de cargar contra la puerta— Oh, no es nada. Es solo un rasguño. Y perdón ¿eh? —no estaba seguro, pero creyó haber metido la pata en la disculpa. Se giró para irse.

—No te preocupes. Al menos, si me pasa algo de verdad, se que vendréis rápidamente.

Harry notó el tono de disculpa y le sonrió. Después se fue hacia la habitación de Ron. Estaba muy enfadado, de eso no había duda. Incluso Pigwidgeon lo había notado, pues estaba más quieta de lo normal.

Harry colocó una silla justo delante de la de su amigo y se le quedó mirando. Así pasaron los minutos, tal vez una hora, hasta que Ron estalló.

—¡Estoy harto de Hermione! ¡Siempre hace igual y luego viene como si nada hubiera pasado!

Harry estuvo a punto de decir que nada había pasado pero se tragó las palabras, en Ron no caerían muy bien. Se limitó a escuchar las interminables quejas de su amigo, que pasaban de las más absurdas a las más graves, y normalmente no eran completamente ciertas.

Como por ejemplo. Cuando Hermione había ido con Krum al baile de Halloween, a Harry no le había importado en absoluto pero Ron decía sin parar que se estaba aliando con el enemigo, que quería que Harry perdiera el campeonato de los tres magos.

Así pasaron las horas, y Ron habló hasta quedarse afónico (lo que después lamentó) y cuando al fin calló, se quedó encerrado en su propio enfado y no quiso hablar con nadie durante todo el día.

Como Harry no lograba entablar conversación, después de cenar bajó al sótano, donde había una puerta cerrada, y dijo.

—Prometo solemnemente que no voy a hacer nada bueno —Harry se dio cuenta de que era la misma contraseña que la del mapa merodeador, un plano de Hogwarts creado por su padre y algunos amigos.

La puerta se abrió chirriando sobre sus goznes. Detrás de ella se rebeló una especie de tosco laboratorio, lleno de pociones raras, frascos de cristal y fuegos encendidos. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se dirigió hacia las dos figuras que había en una mesa y que estaban encorvadas encima de algo.

Harry se acercó a Fred y George silenciosamente y alargó el cuello para mirar por encima de su hombro. Decenas de murciélagos se le echaron encima desde las manos de los gemelos y cayó al suelo de culo, observando atónito el vuelo de los mamíferos.

Los dos gemelos se rieron con ganas pero lo ayudaron a levantarse.

—¡Eso te pasa por no avisar al entrar! —se rió uno.

—¡La próxima vez podría ser peor! —dijo el otro.

Si bien Harry sabía que lo gemelos lo decían en broma, no pudo evitar imaginarse que otra cosa se le echaría encima la próxima vez.

—¿Qué nuevo invento estáis preparando? —inquirió, asomando la cabeza otra vez por encima de los gemelos.

—¡Oh! —Fred y George se rieron—. Eso es secreto amigo. Aunque lo que has visto es una prueba. —los dos se rieron pero Harry no había comprendido nada. ¿Se trataría de los murciélagos?

—¡Ah! Una cosa ...desde que estoy aquí aun no he visto a Percy. ¿Donde está?

—En el trabajo, como el diría aunque más parece una prisión. No ha salido de allí en un mes. ¡Y eso es genial! Si estuviera aquí seguro que no podríamos continuar en el laboratorio, ¡Es peor que nuestra madre!

—¡Fred, si mama escuchara eso seguro que te mataría!

—Es verdad.

En este punto se volvieron a reír. Harry estuvo un rato más con ellos. Después de un rato, les preguntó.

—¿Estáis utilizando bien el dinero que os di, no?

—¡Por supuesto! Incluso hacemos regalos a toda la familia.

—Si —exclamó sonriente el otro, que debía ser George—. A todos menos a Percy.

Cuando Harry vio que el experimento empezaba a volverse peligroso, se fue de allí, despidiéndose de los gemelos. Mientras subía la escalera, se oyó una fuerte explosión en el laboratorio y un espeso humo de color rojo salía por la puerta ...Harry se apresuró en remontar las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto, escapando de la nube y dejando los gemelos a su suerte.

* * *

Pasaron casi dos semanas más. Los sueños que tenía Harry sobre el horroroso día iban remitiendo poco a poco, y las noticias que eran escritas en El Profeta eran siempre las mismas, por lo que se deducía que no se sabía más sobre el asunto. Los últimos días había vuelto a llover y el suelo estaba medio embarrado, incluso los gnomos que habitaban en el jardín de La Madriguera habían cambiado unos días de hogar.

El día amaneció claro y despejado. La luz del sol entraba limpiamente por la ventana y se reflejaba en las rojas paredes de la habitación de Ron. La puerta se abrió y entró la madre de los hijos Weasleys, y se acercó a la cama de Ron y lo empezó a zarandear en la cama, de lado a lado.

—¡Ron, Ron! ¡Dormilón, despierta de una vez!

Ron abrió tímidamente un ojo y lo cerró enseguida.

—Aun es muy pronto mamá. Un ratito más.

—Si duermes un minuto más irás a Hogwarts con los libros del año pasado. ¿O es que quieres ser el motivo de risa de todo el colegio?

Ron se despertó, no rápidamente, pero empezó a desperezarse. La señora Weasley se fue a la cama ocupada por Fred y George.

—¡Levantaos los dos! ¡Ya se que ya tenéis vuestras cosas de último curso! ¡Pero vais a venir con nosotros...! —ordenó. Cogió el extremo de la sábana de cada uno y las quitó.

Un mar de murciélagos, lechuzas, dragones en miniatura y grifos bebes salió de las dos camas y pasaron por encima de la cabeza de la madre de los gemelos, que estaban en las parte más alejadas de las camas, riendo incontroladamente.

La señora Weasley se puso roja, y enseguida se apresuró a coger a sus dos hijos por la oreja. Estos dejaron de reírse y se quejaban que les hacía daño pero mantenían su expresión jocosa en la cara.

—¡Mamá, no quiero quedarme sin orejas!

—¡Pues vas a acompañarnos! —le dijo a Fred—. Los dos —añadió al ver que George se reía de su hermano. Les soltó las orejas y les lanzó la ropa y enseguida se dirigió hacia la última cama. Se inclinó en ella y tocó suavemente el hombro de quien allí dormía.

—Harry, cariño, hoy hemos de ir al callejón Diagon.

Harry se despertó más rápido que Ron, y sin tanta queja. Abriendo los ojos, se incorporó a medias en la cama. La señora Weasley le sonrió y le tendió su ropa, cogida del baúl.

Cuando la madre de Ron se fue, Harry empezó a vestirse lentamente, mirando hacia ningún sitio. Ron se levantó al fin y se rascó la cabeza somnoliento. Miró a sus hermanos ...por las caras que ponían, andaban tramando algo.

Harry se estaba poniendo la camiseta cuando oyó que la charla en la habitación terminaba. Cuando sacó la cabeza por el cuello de la camisa, una sombra apareció delante de él y algo blando se aplastó en su cara derribándolo y acompasando un grito de guerra que decía:

—¡Guerra de almohadas!

Fred y George blandían sus cojines y se daban con ellos por todas partes, Ron corría detrás de George por haberle dado en el estómago y Harry, pasado el primer susto, se sumó a la algarabía. Todos corrían de arriba a abajo, saltando por las camas y aplastando las almohadas en la cara del vecino, todo ello armando un gran revuelo.

La madre de todos los pelirrojos entró en la habitación acompañado de su marido y se quedaron unos instantes mirando el caos que allí reinaba. Todo acabó cuando Ron lanzó a Harry su almohada con la mala suerte de dar a su madre ...todo acabó rápida y eficazmente.

Cuando ya estuvieron todos en fila, decidieron ir en taxis (que ya los esperaban en la puerta) pues los polvos "flu" se habían acabado ...o eso le dijeron. Decidieron dejar las lechuzas allí, para no levantar sospechas y, cuatro por taxi, se pusieron rumbo a Londres. El viaje fue bastante monótono, un poco agobiante pues el padre de los Weasleys no paraba de interrogar al taxista sobre las cosas muggles, sobre lo que el taxista respondía con un gruñido y dejaba al señor Weasley sin respuesta.

Llegaron a las calles de Londres a las once de la mañana y el sol brillaba en lo alto como presenciando un agradable día. Fueron saliendo todos de los taxis, y Harry hubo de intervenir rápidamente antes de que el señor Weasley pagara con sikkles de plata. Harry pagó de su bolsillo las 20 libras que se pedían por el viaje y se adentraron en una de las calles concurridas.

—Bueno chicos —dijo la señora Weasley como quien no quería la cosa—. Supongo que ya sabéis lo que habéis de hacer.

—¿Dejar entrar a las damas primero? —preguntó Fred, dejando pasar a Ginny haciéndole una reverencia.

—¡Oh! Ya lo sabéis. Vamos Harry, tu y Ron primero, y que no os vean los muggles.

Habían llegado al frente de una tienda desvencijada y que parecía al borde de la ruina. Para cualquier caminante aquel era sin duda un lugar decadente y en constante putrefacción, pero Harry sabía que no era así, que dentro se reunían los magos, que hablaban y venían, y que un poco más en el interior había el pasillo que conducía al callejón Diagon.

—¿Vamos Harry? —Ron lo agarraba por el hombro, se había quedado pasmado pensando en sus cosas.

—Claro, cuando quieras.

Los dos contaron hasta tres y entraron a la tienda como si solo curiosearan. El interior era aun más cálido que las calles de Londres y, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad iluminada por una fogata, vieron el panorama de siempre.

Magos decrépitos hablando sobre dragones, las últimas noticias en quidditch, los chismorreos de las brujas y un montón de tonterías más de las que hablaban los lugareños. En ese momento entraron Arthur y su hija Ginny, seguidos momentos después por los gemelos, y la señora Weasley.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Charlie no estaba ese día, pero no preguntó, la verdad, no lo creía ni necesario ni conveniente. Fred se acercó a la barra del establecimiento y preguntó a su familia (y a Harry, que era ya de la familia):

—¿Queréis algo de beber? Pago yo —guiñó un ojo a Harry. Su madre frunció el entrecejo.

—Hijo mío. ¿De dónde habéis sacado vosotros el dinero para hacernos regalos y invitarnos a beber? No habréis ... —parecía sombría—... Robado en un banco, ¿no?

—¡Fred! —gritó George, poniendo cara de pasmado—. ¡Robaste un banco y no me invitaste! ¿Como se te olvidó?

Todos estallaron en carcajadas menos la madre, pero no parecía enfadada. Con un gesto de la mano rechazó la proposición de la bebida y los invitó a pasar a la sala que conducía al callejón Diagon. El dueño de la tienda los vio al pasa r y los saludó.

—¡Hola Arthur! ¿Vas al callejón con el joven Potter?

—Si, amigo mío. Nos veremos más tarde ¿eh?

La respuesta había sido evasiva pero al dueño pareció no importarle, debían tratarse siempre así, y eran tan amigos. Arthur Weasley contó los ladrillos de la pared que tenía delante.

—Arriba tres, derecha dos, abajo, arriba y ¡Este es!

Pulsó con un dedo uno de los ladrillos y se hizo a un lado. La pared tembló lentamente y los ladrillos empezaron a restructurarse rápidamente dejando una obertura en el medio que en poco tiempo se convirtió en un pequeño pasillo. Al otro lado se vislumbraba el callejón Diagon, tan resplandeciente como siempre, atestado de magos y escolares haciendo sus compras, discutiendo en media calle, poblada de extrañas mascotas. Harry sonrió, ese era el mundo que el más quería y admiraba, en el que deseaba estar.

Avanzaron contentos por entre las tiendas. A Harry se le ocurrió mirar por primera vez la lista de libros que le había otorgado el colegio ese año. Abrió el pequeño sobre y leyó la carta.

_=Para el quinto curso y año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería, cada alumno habrá de llevar._

_Libro de hechizos reglamentario, nivel 5._

_Las criaturas mágicas y sus costumbres, por Krueguer Leguin_

_Como defenderse de la magia, por Krueguer Leguin._

_Pociones de alto nivel y alquimias, Freddy Uliga_

_Leyendo en el futuro, Andy Tragob_

_Libro reglamentario de transformaciones, nivel 5._

_(Había unos cuantos más, pero Harry los dejó de banda)_

_=Cada alumno deberá llevar también._

_Un caldero de fondo de plata._

_Tres túnicas de trabajo._

_Pergaminos y pluma._

Harry dejó de leer. Antes de todo debía ir a Gringgotts, el banco de los magos, donde se presumía el banco más seguro de todo el planeta. Se dirigieron al banco, donde un gnomo, que consistía básicamente en lo que parecía una patata con patas, les llevó a sus respectivas cámaras. Harry cogió un montoncito de cada (galeones, sikkles, y knuts) y se entristeció un poco al ver el poco dinero que había en la cámara de los Weasley, aunque le alegró saber que los gemelos tenían en su poder una pequeña fortuna.

Después de la demora en Gringgotts, salieron del banco y bajaron por las escaleras de mármol. Ron frenó en seco y miró a su alrededor, Harry se paró con él.

—¿Qué pasa Ron?

—Nada ...solo que ...miraba si Hermione aparecía...

—Vaya —Harry sonrió con malicia—. ¿Quieres hacer las paces?

Ron frunció el entrecejo pero no pudo evitar ponerse mínimamente colorado.

—¡Da igual! Esa traidora no aparecerá. —dicho esto bajó las escaleras a reunirse con su familia. Harry se quedó un momento más allí, riéndose bien alto, sin poder reprimir alegría ...un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Harry miró hacia una banda y hacia otra. ¿Qué había sido aquella sensación? Era como si alguien lo estuviera vigilando, que lo observase escondido en algún sitio.

—¡Harry! ¿Que pasa? —eran los gritos de Ron, que le llegaban desde al final de la escalera. Harry bajó las escaleras de tres en tres con sus largas piernas. Cuando llegó abajo, Ron lo interrogó—. ¿Que te ha pasado? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma.

—Mas o menos... ...si. ¿Ron, no has tenido la impresión como si alguien nos estuviera observando?

—Si. ¿Ves? Fred y George no paran de reírse de nosotros.

—¡No me refiero a tus hermanos! —le espetó Harry—. Es otra cosa.

—Harry, déjalo. Acabarás como Ojo Loco Moody si sigues de esa forma. Vamos. Creo que los libros ya se están acabando, ¡Apresúrate! —Ron salió corriendo de nuevo y Harry lo siguió. Pero se giró un momento y miró hacia atrás. No eran Fred y George lo que le estaba observando, era otra persona ...o otra cosa.

-¡Uf! ¡Esto está llenísimo! —se quejó Harry, sosteniendo todos los libros que se requerían bajo sus brazos—. ¡Ron! ¿Dónde estás?

—¡Detrás tuyo! —gritó este, con la mitad de libros que Harry, ya que aprovecharía los de sus hermanos en otros años—. ¡Empuja fuerte, nadie se quejará!

Así lo hizo. Mediante empujones, Harry iba haciendo a un lado a todos los alumnos y alumnas de Hogwarts. Salieron al fin de la dichosa tienda de libros, y respiraron con agradecimiento el aire no viciado del exterior, donde les esperaban la familia. La madre se les acercó.

—¿Y Ginny?

Harry y Ron se miraron y luego miraron a la tienda. Por encima de las cabezas, se veían una cabellera pelirroja que luchaba por abrirse paso.

—¡Mi hermana en apuros! —gritó George, y él y su hermano salieron corriendo hacia la tienda, apartando con sus largos brazos a los que se les cruzaban por delante. Al final salieron con Ginny en medio de los dos, escoltándola. Cuando llegaron con los demás, Fred ensayó una reverencia.

—Ya estáis a salvo, princesa.

—¡Déjalo ya! —se quejó Ginny, poniéndose roja Miró a su alrededor—. ¿Y ahora a dónde toca ir, mama?

—Vamos a la tienda de pergaminos. Tal vez hagan ofertas por ser último día.

La tienda de plumas y pergaminos estaba algo más vacía, pero hacía el mismo calor asfixiante, así que entraron solo Harry, Ron y Ginny.

—Mama ha dicho que nos compremos el papel más barato que haya —avisó Ginny a Ron en voz baja para que nadie lo oyera.

—¡Vaya! ¿Tenéis dinero para comprar el papel más barato? ¿Segura?

Harry se giró de golpe al reconocer la voz.

—¡Draco!

Draco Malfoy le sonrió con confianza. Su rubio cabello seguía teniendo aquel recorte de niño rico y sus ojos parecían aun más malvados que de costumbre. Era alumno de Slytherin, y era uno de los eternos rivales de Harry Potter.

—¿No tuviste suficiente, Malfoy? ¿No te acuerdas lo que pasó en el tren? —le dijo Ron, muy enfadado por haber sido insultado, él y su hermana, que estaba escondida detrás de Harry, intentando pasar desapercibida de la gente que empezaba a mirarlos.

—Tienes suerte de que aun no podamos hacer magia, Potter —dijo con aires grandilocuentes—. Podrías salir mal del encuentro —se giró haciendo ademán de irse pero se quedó parado—. ¡Ah! Weasley, ¿quieres que te preste dinero para poder sobrevivir algún mes más?

Harry saltó contra Ron, que, de no haberlo hecho, habría empezado una pelea con Draco. Éste salió de la tienda.

—Ya me imaginaba que no tendrías agallas. ¡Adiós, atajo de... —al salir del establecimiento no pudieron oír las últimas palabras del odioso personaje. Ron se debatía en los brazos de Harry, intentando librarse para encararse con Malfoy.

—¡Ron, no lo hagas! Eso es lo que él quiere.

Su amigo dejó de debatirse, pero estaba notablemente enfadado. Salió de la tienda, dejando a Ginny el deber de comprar por él.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, Ginny y Harry (esta primera un poco cohibida pero más confiada que otros años) se apresuraron en alcanzar al resto de Weasleys. Ron se alegró de que Harry también hubiera comprado papel del más barato, así, no se sentía tan ...pobre.

Compraron también el nuevo caldero (en verdad solo lo compró Harry ; Ron y Ginny usarían los de sus hermanos mayores, Fred y George se habían comprado uno otro día cuando aun no estaba Harry) y la única túnica de gala que hubo que comprar fue la de Ginny, que se encargaron de comprarla Fred, George y Harry, cada uno poniendo una parte, y comprando al final una túnica escotada de color blanco perlado y muy elegante ...Ginny se lo agradeció mucho a los tres, ya que no sería motivo de burla si llegara a celebrarse otro baile.

Al cabo de hora y media de compras, colas interminables y falta de aire por multitud, todos los Weasleys se sentaron en una mesa del Bar Mágico del Grifo Bebedor, un frecuentado bar de magos.

Los escolares pidieron cervezas de mantequillas (una famosa bebida de niños magos) y los mayores pidieron consumiciones más de acuerdo con su edad.

La conversación fue animada y repleta de risas, la mayoría protagonizadas por las pintorescas gracias de los gemelos. ¿Qué sería de su vida si no hubiera conocido a los Weasleys? Seguramente, un infierno. Si no hubiera conocido a Ron, entonces tampoco hubiera conocido a Hermione, y habría acabado en Slytherin, uno de los sitios que más odiaba.

La conversación pasó después a los planes de futuro de los gemelos, que solo les faltaba un año para acabar el colegio. Ellos sostenían la idea de abrir una tienda de artículos de broma, haciendo la competencia a Zonko, o simplemente entrando de trabajadores en dicha tienda. A su madre no le parecía muy conveniente todo aquello pero como dijo ella misma, "ya sois mayores".

Después hablaron sobre el nuevo curso, que cosas podrían cambiar ...e inevitablemente salió el tema de Voldemort.

—Pero ...si quien-vosotros-sabéis está suelto, el colegio no podrá seguir funcionando igual, algo habrá de cambiar, ¿no? —dijo Ginny.

—Seguramente. Es muy posible que traigan dementores a Hogwarts de nuevo... —Harry se estremeció al oír las palabras de Arthur.

—Si, cariño —dijo la señora Weasley a Harry—. Ya sabemos tus ...debilidades frente a los dementores...

—No es eso. Os lo aseguro —añadió al ver las caras de escepticismo—. Los dementores son los seguidores más cercanos de Vol ...del señor Tenebroso.

Algunas personas del bar los miraron con nerviosismo. La señora Weasley se apresuró en cambiar de tema.

—¿Y quién va a ser el nuevo profesor contra las artes oscuras?

—Nadie lo sabe —aseguró Harry—. Puede que Hermione, al ser prefecta...

—Ella que va a saber —gruñó Ron—. No sabe nada que no salga en sus dichosos libros.

Harry estuvo a punto de soltar una reprimenda, pero sintió de nuevo aquella extraña sensación, la impresión escalofriante de que alguien lo vigilaba, a él y a Ron. Miró hacia las otras mesas con disimulo, apurando su jarra de cerveza de mantequilla. Nada, solo los típicos parroquianos y otros alumnos de Hogwarts.

Se levantó del asiento, ante la mirada de la familia. Se disculpó.

—Lo siento, he de irme un momento, ahora mismo vuelvo.

Y salió por la puerta andando normalmente, sin esperar respuesta alguna. Cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta empezó a correr callejón arriba. Cuando cruzó unas cuantas tiendas se paró, aquella sensación había desaparecido. Era como si quien lo vigilara no fuera peligroso, o lo que le vigilara, claro.

Estuvo un rato quieto, estando alerta, hasta que tuvo una señal. Un tendedero apostado en la calle, unas decenas de metros encima de él, estalló en maldiciones, por lo que parecía, alguien había chocado con él y le había tirado la mercancía al suelo.

Harry corrió hacia arriba y arriba, pasó al lado del tendedero, que despotricaba sin necesidad hacia todo el mundo y, no sabía porque, se detuvo frente al callejón de las artes oscuras.

Aun con miedo reverente, Harry se adentró en él, cauteloso y alerta a cualquier señal, sin duda alguien estaba huyendo de él. Un revoloteo de túnica negra desapareció por una esquina, seguido por un grito de espanto. Harry corrió hacia allí, y se encontró con un hombre mayor, rascándose la cabeza dolorido. Aquel no era. Volvió a vislumbrar la túnica, corrió hacia allí. No pensó en que no podía usar la magia, o que le podían tender una trampa, solo pensaba en atrapar al que le observaba.

Llegó al linde de un bosque, y ya veía al espía. No tenía duda, era él quien le espiaba. Saltó troncos y matas, acercándose rápidamente. Por lo se fijó, corría más que el otro.

Ya casi lo atrapó, le faltó muy poco, tal vez unos centímetros, cuando tropezó con la raíz de un árbol que sobresalía de tierra. Cayó lentamente, como en una pesadilla, consciente de todas sus acciones. Intentó agarrarse a algo para evitar caerse, pero solo consiguió cogerse de la túnica del fugitivo, con lo que se quedó con un trozo de tela en la mano.

Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y miró hacia donde había huido el espía ...ya no estaba, lo había perdido. Miró el cacho de tela que tenía en la mano, era normal y corriente, una túnica negra. Se guardó el cacho de ropa en el bolsillo y, abatido, volvió hacia el Bar Mágico del Grifo Bebedor, donde le esperaban todos los Weasleys, preguntándole donde había ido y que demonios había hecho.


	5. Malos presagios

**Malos Presagios**

Después de comer, cogieron de nuevo dos taxis y se encaminaron hacia casa, hacia La Madriguera. El día ya no era tan esplendoroso y alguna nube empezaba a surcar el cielo con su vuelo lento y armonioso.

Ron estaba ojeando junto con Harry algunos de los libros que habían comprado. Cuando tuvieron en mano Leyendo el futuro, no pudieron reprimir un suspiro.

—La clase de adivinación, seguro —dijo Ron.

—Seguramente este año va a ser más aburrida que otros.

—Eso ya es mucho decir, ¿no crees?

Si lo creía o no, Harry no respondió. Solo miró por la ventanilla.

—Hace mucho frío ¿no? —cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. Que extraño, con el buen día que hacía hoy.

—¡Oh! A lo mejor han bajado las temperaturas, y tu vas en manga corta.

—Puede —se limitó a responderle Harry.

Cuando se despidieron de los taxis, emprendieron una corta caminata hacia la Madriguera, que aun no estaba a la vista. La verde hierba era alta y lozana, llegándole hasta las rodillas, haciendo que hubieran de abrirse paso mediante los carritos.

—¡Fred, te reto a una carrera! —gritó George a su hermano—. Quien quede último se queda sin cenar.

—¡Estoy de acuerdo! —dijo el gemelo, que enseguida se apresuró a reunirse con su hermano—. ¿Estás preparado? Pues ...¡Ya!

Los dos emprendieron la carrera cuesta arriba de la pequeña y redondeada montaña, arrastrando sus carritos por delante de ellos. La señora Weasley soltó un gemido.

—¿Es que no van a cambiar nunca esos dos?

—Creo que eso sería imposible, mama —la consoló Ginny.

Con paso lento, los demás también empezaron a subir la montañita que tenían delante. La subida, lejos de ser cansada, era bastante placentera, caminando entre la hierba, viendo el paisaje salvaje de alrededor (sin contar la carretera), hablando con Arthur sobre las ventajas de un televisor...

Un grito desgarró el buen ambiente que había reinado hasta aquel momento entre todos ellos. Todos se pusieron a observar la cumbre, que era donde Fred y George miraban incrédulos el horizonte. Parecían no caber en si de espanto, incluso a esa distancia, se notaba que estaban pálidos.

Los tres escolares, con Harry en medio, fueron los primeros en correr hacia arriba, con los mayores a poca distancia. Aunque no era muy largo el trecho que les separaba de los gemelos, se les hizo muy largo y pesado, y un poco cansado. Pasaron entre la alta hierba, apartándola con el carrito, dejando atrás los escasos y verdes árboles que adornaban el paisaje y concentrándose solo en alcanzar la cima.

Cuando llegaron arriba, Harry soltó una maldición, Ron se cayó de culo al suelo, y Ginny, sin sentirse avergonzada, escondió la cara en el hombro de Harry, asustada y temblando. La señora Weasley y su marido llegaron rápidamente y también ellos quedaron estupefactos.

—Eso es... ...es —Arthur no se lo pudo creer.

—Es la Marca Tenebrosa —corroboró Harry—. Pero...

—Si, cariño —corroboró la señora Weasley—. Está encima de nuestra casa.

Efectivamente. La marca tenebrosa, el símbolo del poder del señor tenebroso, estaba justo encima de la casa de los Weasleys. Aquel símbolo era representado por una calavera de sonrisa cruel, con la boca medioabierta, y con una lengua que en realidad era un serpiente sinuosa. Era como ver un dibujo tridimensional estático en el aire. Harry notó algo extraño.

—Pero ...es extraño ...no me está doliendo la cicatriz ...y en este caso... —Harry, inconscientemente, se llevo la mano izquierda a la cicatriz que adornaba su frente.

—La Marca Tenebrosa significa que han fijado un objetivo para sus próximos crímenes, cariño. Y parece de nuestra familia.

La tranquilidad con la que la señora Weasley dijo todo eso dejó estupefacto a Harry. ¿Como podía conservar la calma en esos momentos? Además, la Marca Tenebrosa solía significar que ya habían matado a alguien. O tal vez él no supiera nada del mundo mágico. Se dio cuenta de algo.

—La mitad de nuestras cosas están allí. Y no podemos entrar a buscarlas, ¿como...?

—Harry ...—el señor Arthur parecía abatido, pero más tranquilo—. Te olvidas de que somos magos —. El señor Weasley sacó una corta varita de madera de pino y gritó—. ¡Accio Lechuccios!

Harry comprendió, ¡el hechizo convocador!. Se había olvidado de que eran todos magos y que los señores Weasleys si podían usar magia.

Manteniéndose en todo momento a una distancia larga y de seguridad, los padres de Ron fueron sacando las diversas cosas que los tres alumnos de Hogwarts necesitarían para el nuevo curso. Ropa, pergaminos viejo y algunas cosas de estas sobrevolaron el campo con tranquilidad, sin ninguna prisa.

—Es extraño ...parece que no haya nadie en casa —murmuró Ron, haciendo un alarde de lógica.

—Eso parece, pero no podemos confiarnos de la buena suerte.

—¿Buena suerte el que nos haya aparecido la Marca Tenebrosa encima de nuestra casa? —exclamó Ron, incrédulo.

—No has comprendido nada, hijo mío.

Cuando los últimos calzoncillos de Harry se metieron por si solos en el baúl de éste, vino la pregunta más esperada.

—¿Dónde pasaremos la noche? —inquirió Ginny. Pasando revista a sus libros.

El señor Arthur se lo pensó. Harry estuvo a punto de decir: Un hotel, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que a menos de que les invitaran de nuevo Fred y George, no tendrían dinero para pagarlo.

—No tenemos dinero para pagarnos un hotel muggle, tal vez en el Bar Mágico del Grifo Bebedor nos dejen pasar la noche. Tengo allí buenos amigos. Si no os molesta un nuevo viaje hacia Londres...

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

—Pues bien, volvamos a las carreteras muggles, volveremos a pedir un taxi. Guarda esos libros Ginny, nos pondremos en marcha lo antes posible —el timbre de su voz era nervioso y a Harry no le pasó desapercibido que se retorcía las manos. Se notaba que no quería quedarse en aquel lugar ni un minuto más.

* * *

En algún lugar fuera del alcance del señor tenebroso (al menos por el momento), Hagrid el semigigante levantó una enorme roca y la lanzó hacia atrás, desechándola. Aquella acción puso al descubierto una obertura en la montaña, por la que sin ni siquiera dudar del peligro que pudiera anidar dentro, se internó en la hendidura.

Se trataba de un pasaje rocoso, bastante estrecho para su gusto. Las paredes estaban muy húmedas y nacían estalactitas del techo, junto con sus hermanas estalagmitas en el suelo. Hagrid no hizo caso de las cosas bonitas que podía haber en la cueva, y siguió paso adelante. Sabía que en algún lugar de aquella cueva, había algo interesante que merecía su atención, algo por lo que había venido a ese lugar.

El paso del gigantón resonaba con un eco fantasmagórico en aquella cueva pero Hagrid, lejos de amedrentarse por ello, aceleró el paso.

Cuando el camino ya se había alargado más de lo agradable, una conversación, ajena a él, le llegó a través de un resquicio en la pared. No pudo escuchar de que hablaban, pero reconoció las voces.

Profundas, agudas, insondables y parecía que provenían del fondo de la tierra, sin duda alguna acertó al pensar que eran gigantes.

La cueva se había hecho muy oscura y su candela no daba ya mucha luz por lo que buscó una obertura a tientas. Encontró una grieta en la pared, suficientemente grande para que cupiera un enano, pero no él. No le importó. Con dos pasos atrás, Hagrid se armó con una enorme roca, inmensa, y la lanzó contra la pared de delante.

El ruido a una avalancha de rocas se hizo muy fuerte, tanto que le retumbaron los oídos mientras el polvo se alzaba triunfante ante las rocas caídas y que caían. Hagrid se internó de un salto en la gran obertura que había creado ...se quedó sobrecogido.

Se hallaba ante un lago subterráneo, bello, inmenso, traspasado por columnas de piedra, reflejando una extraña luz azul que provenía del techo, sin duda algún haz perdido del sol. Arrimados a la pared del fondo habían seres más altos que una casa, con una complexión fuerte y robusta y el pelo negro y largo.

—¡Gigantes! ¡Los he encontrado!

Si bien estaba alegre, por no decir entusiasmado, los gigantes no parecían compartir tal sensación ...ni mucho menos.

Tres de ellos se acercaron, con los puños apretados. Eran más grandes de lo que Hagrid imaginaba, eran cinco veces como él, tal vez más, lo podrían aplastar con un solo pie, un pie grande y velludo, ya que no se guarecían con botas.

—¿A que has venido, humano? ¿Qué buscas en las pacíficas tierras de los gigantes?

El tono de voz no daba lugar a las reclamaciones, y Hagrid lo captó enseguida. Levantó los brazos para dar mayor expresividad a su posterior discurso.

—¡He venido, a forjar una alianza!

* * *

Harry, tumbado en una oscura habitación, con una raída manta encima y los brazos como cojín observaba el techo de la habitación que habían adquirido en El Grifo Bebedor, una posada del callejón Diagon. Solo habían alquilado una habitación, y por ello, todos los chicos dormían en el suelo. Las dos únicas camas que había se habían adjudicado a los padres y la otra a Ginny ...por lo que no pudo faltar la broma de los gemelos acerca de que Harry también podría dormir con ella.

Parecía curioso pero ninguno roncaba, como mucho una respiración honda del señor Weasley pero nada más.

Harry se sentía emocionado, y también asustado. Mañana empezarían en Hogwarts, hecho que esperaba ansioso cada año. Pero los últimos acontecimientos del verano no eran propicios para un buen año. Lord Voldemort iba a por él, y si eso no era suficiente motivo para asustar, los dementores acabarían por ponerse en el lado del señor Tenebroso. Él solo era un crío, o un adolescente mejor dicho. No podía acabar de acostumbrarse a tener 15 años. Había crecido mucho en todos los sentidos desde que ingresara el primer año en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería, ya no podía ir quejándose como un niño. A medida que Harry crecía, se daba cuenta de que sus responsabilidades también eran mayores también.

Desechó todo aquello de su mente. Mañana sería otro día. Estaría en el tren a Hogwarts, el lugar más seguro del mundo, y protegido por Albus Dumbledore, el mago más poderoso de aquel siglo.

Harry se removió en el improvisado lecho y se quedó boca abajo. "Ya es hora de dormir" pensó.

—¡Menudo día! —exclamó una voz familiar para Harry.

El muchacho de la cicatriz notó el calor del sol pegándole en toda la cara y se puso de espaldas a la luz, intentando escapar de la luz del sol.

—¿Qué? ¿no te quieres levantar Harry? ¡Pero si hoy empiezas Hogwarts!

La reacción fue asombrosa. Se levantó como un resorte y se quedó de pie. Fred y George ya estaban vestidos, aunque a ellos no les emocionaba tanto, tendrían todo un año para gastar nuevas bromas en el colegio, el último año (nadie sabía si habían repetido o si querían volver a hacer un año más por voluntad propia (algo perfectamente legal)). Ron se estaba vistiendo y Ginny seguía acurrucada en la cama.

—¿Y vuestros padres? —preguntó rascándose la cabeza para despejarse.

—Han ido a alquilar un coche. Tendremos que estrujarnos mucho si queremos caber todos dentro. Tu ropa está encima de la cama de mama, Harry. Vístete ahora, así nuestra hermanita podrá levantarse por fin.

—¿Por qué no se levanta ya?

—Nunca le ha gustado que nadie la vea por las mañanas, dice que está horrible.

Ginny se acurrucó más dentro las mantas. Harry cogió su ropa y se vistió en la misma habitación. Su atuendo, camiseta blanca y pantalones castaños claros no llamarían la atención de los muggle, aunque Fred y George podían causar incluso escándalo, entre los colores verdes, rosas, amarillos y las más variadas combinaciones que imaginar se pueda, todo ello en trajes de forma normal, camiseta y pantalones largos, acompañados de un sombrero cada uno ...un extraño sombrero, ¿sería de la invención de los dos?

Todo eso fue desechado cuando su estómago rugió, lo cual le hizo enrojecer de vergüenza. Ron apunto estuvo de reírse, pero por consideración, se aguantó.

—Vayamos abajo, allí podrás —se detuvo para escoger las palabras más adecuadas—, calmar tu apetito.

Harry se sintió de acuerdo y los dos juntos bajaron para nutrirse con un gustoso plato de tostadas, mermelada, bacon y un huevo frito. Los señores Weasleys entraron poco después de que empezaran a engullir el desayuno (y digo engullir porque a eso no se le podía llamar comer).

—¡BABA! —gritó Ron con la boca llena de un poco de todo.

La señora Weasley lo miró y, como si no existiera, subió al cuarto de arriba. En cambio el padre de Ron si que se unió a los dos muchachos y, mirando de vez en cuando la ventana, le preguntaba a Harry cosas sobre los muggles. Ron repitió desayuno, y Harry pidió un zumo de naranja. Cuando se lo trajeron, el señor Weasley lo miró con desaprobación.

—Harry ...ya no tienes edad para ir bebiendo zumos y vasos de leche.

—Pero si en Hogwarts es casi lo único que nos dan.

—Si chico, pero debes empezar a acostumbrarte a otras cosas. ¿Te gusta el té? —Harry asintió—. Ese es un buen comienzo. Aun no estás preparado para la cerveza normal, el alcohol no es para los jóvenes. Pero tenlo en cuenta, no debes ir siempre bebiendo zumos y vasos de leche.

Harry no comprendía muy bien aquello, pero asintió de todas formas. Era cierto que no podía estar bebiendo lo mismo eternamente, pero ahora tenía 15 años ...se dio cuenta que por muy buen mago que fuera, no tenía experiencia en la vida, algo que lo hacía sentirse vacío por dentro.

En ese momento se les unieron los demás, llevando consigo los carritos con los baúles, incluyendo el de Harry y Ron. La señora Weasley se puso con los brazos en jarras y los miró severamente.

—Muy bien, muchachos. Tenemos nada más que media hora para llegar a la estación de King Cross. Si no recuerdo mal, a las once en punto sale el tren, ¿no?

Harry y Ron se dirigieron una rápida mirada y enseguida se echaron encima del reloj del señor Weasley ...las diez y media. Cogieron sus baúles con primicia y estuvieron nerviosos mientras la señora Weasley pagaba la estada en el local. De nuevo, pidieron un taxi, en el que tuvieron que apretujarse bastante para caber todos, iban dos en la silla de delante y cuatro en la de atrás. Hablaban animadamente sobre el nuevo año y las esperanzas que habría en él, y ninguno sacó, en ningún momento, el tema de los mortífagos, en cuanto a eso, solo se oyó al señor Weasley decir.

—Ya avisaré a los del Ministerio.

Aunque lo había dicho tranquilamente, a Harry lo había dejado bastante nervioso. No quería que muriera más gente por su culpa, por su infortunada infancia.

El sol aun brillaba en la cumbre de su reino, pero alguna nube, de movimiento perezoso y placentero, se movía lentamente hacia el astro. Ron se acercó al andén nueve y se apoyó contra una de las barreras.

—¿Quién pasa primero, mamá?

—Los estudiantes primero, supongo que estaréis ansiosos de empezar, ¿no?

Los tres sonrieron y cogieron carrerilla. Vigilando que no hubiera muggles cerca (aunque algunos se paraban a mirar extrañados los trajes de Fred y George), los tres se abalanzaron con sus carritos contra el muro y ...desaparecieron tras él.

Harry notó la familiar sensación al atravesar el muro, y la atmósfera se volvió más próspera y cordial. En menos de dos segundos llegó al anden 9 y ¾. El expreso que llevaba a Hogwarts, un antigua máquina de vapor de color rojo, echaba ya humo por la chimenea, y los alumnos, despidiéndose de sus familias, iban entrando en el tren.

Harry estuvo emocionado, había vuelto al mundo que él tan quería. Ron debía estar igual que él porque miraba cándido hacia todas partes ...no, más bien parecía que buscara a alguien.

El resto de la familia fue entrando por la tapia y miró el espectáculo de gente allí reunida.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó la señora Weasley—. Este año hay más gente que de lo normal. Hogwarts estará repleto este curso.

Ron y Harry se dieron cuenta de que eso era cierto. Había bastante gente, comprendida entre todas las edades, que también entraban al tren y que nadie conocía de nada. Debían de ser los españoles. No faltaba mucho para que el tren se pusiera en marcha pero no tenían ninguna prisa. Esta vez no se les escaparía.

Ron dio dos besos a su madre y retrocedió hacia el tren.

—¡Bueno mama! Yo voy pasando Harry. Tengo que hacer algo, búscame.

—Claro, amigo.

Ron acarreó su carrito y subió las dos escaleras que daban al tren. Inmediatamente desapareció de la vista de todos.

—Parece un poco nervioso, ¿no? —dijo Fred, mirando maquiavélicamente a su hermano.

—Eso parece, hermano. Eso parece.

—¡Ni se os ocurra gastarle una broma a vuestro hermano! —les amenazó la señora Weasley, todos se rieron.

—Vamos Molly. No riñas a los niños cuando Harry y Ginny han de irse ya. —le reprendió cariñosamente el señor Weasley.

—Si, si, es cierto. Bueno Ginny. Espero que no sigas el camino de tus hermanos —hizo un gesto a Fred y a George— y estudia como Merlín manda. El estudio es la base del conocimiento.

—¡Que bonito mama! ¿Cuando lo has compuesto?

La señora Weasley miró amenazadoramente a Fred y abrazó a Ginny, diciendo que la echaría mucho de menos.

Harry se aprovechó para despedirse del señor Weasley.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad. Sin ustedes, tal vez ya no seguiría por aquí.

—¡No digas eso! Y no te preocupes por lo de la Marca, ya lo solucionaremos. ¿Entendido campeón? —le puso la mano en la cabeza. Harry sonrió. Unos años antes habría quedado una bonita escena pero ahora que eran de la misma estatura ya no parecía tan verosímil.

—Claro.

Harry se giró, solo para caer en los brazos de la señora Weasley y recibir una oleada de besos. Se dejó achuchar un buen rato, hasta que lo soltó.

—¡Estaré preocupada por ti! Si te ocurre algo no dudes en poner a Dumbledore bajo antecedentes, cariño. Este no es el año adecuado para hacerse el valiente.

—Lo se, señora Weasley. Iré con cuidado ...tanto como pueda.

Tras dedicarle una sonrisa, Harry cogió su carrito y, con Ginny al lado, se pusieron rumbo al expreso. Los gemelos se quedaron un rato más para recibir alguna reprimenda. No pudieron dar mas de dos pasos cuando alguien chocó con ellos y cayeron todos al suelo.

—¿Pero que demonios ...? —Harry estaba un poco enfadado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la chica, que era quien se había chocado con ellos—. Perdonad, no miraba por donde iba...

Harry se puso de pie de un salto, lleno de sorpresa e incredulidad.

—¡Hermione!

La chica alzó la cara y Harry no tuvo duda. Esos rasgos tan familiares eran de su amiga. El pelo ya no estaba tan alborotado y lucía más liso y desde el año pasado que no tenía esos dientes prominentes. Harry se fijó, como hizo Ron el año pasado, de que ya no era una niña, había crecido ..en todos los sentidos. Harry sonreía.

—¡Harry! —ella parecía tan sorprendida como él—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

La sonrisa de Harry se borró de su cara, parecía decepcionado.

—No lo se, dímelo tu. Creo que hay que coger el expreso para llegar a Hogwarts, ¿no, señora prefecta?

—Si, bueno ...¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos! Ahora lo siento, he de ir al vagón de los prefectos, pero ya me escaparé, no es obligatorio estar todo el viaje. Os buscaré.

—Pero Hermione...

Hermione ya había emprendido la marcha. Ni siquiera había saludado a Ginny. Había estado muy fría y distante, no parecía la vieja amiga que los ayudaba siempre con su inteligencia. Él no tenía la culpa de que Ron le mandara esa carta y no tenía porque estar enfadada con él ...¿o acaso era por otro motivo?

Mientras subía al tren, Harry pensó que ese curso sería mucho más duro de lo que pensó en un principio.


End file.
